Mayuri's Maze
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by anthony11899. Mayuri captures Ichigo and Orihime and locks the two in his enormous maze! To make matters worse, he's turned Ichigo into a girl! Can they escape? FemIchigoXOrihime! Complete!
1. The Two Orangettes

Mayuri's Maze  
Chapter 1: The Two Orangettes  
FemIchigoXOrihime!

 **A.N.: This is a request by anthony11899. I know I said I wouldn't do requests at the moment but when I saw this request it stirred up my Whacky-Bone so much I couldn't just let it sit on the proverbial shelf.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!  
Warning: Lemon! Genderbender! **

_**After Ichigo regained his Soul Reaper powers….  
**_ **Mayuri POV**

Finally… it was complete….

For almost two years Mayuri had worked on this project in secret, telling nobody but Nemu and he knew she would never betray his secrets. True, had he not been so devoted to other tasks he would've finished it sooner but with the way recent events had played out the fact that he managed to finish it now was almost a sign of providence; or it would've been had Mayuri Kurotsuchi believed in such a thing.

Sitting in the Master Control room, the crazy captain cackled in glee as he observed his newest creation. Now… for the lab rats….

Turning his head, Mayuri addressed Nemu, the only other occupant in the room. "Nemu! Fetch me Ichigo Kurosaki! Oh!" his mind came up with an even better idea. "And also grab Orihime Inoue as well. When you're done, go up top to the lab and bring me the GB-SSR formula!"

Nodding her head, Nemu exited the room via the elevator at the far side of the Master Control Room. Sitting back in his chair, Mayuri grinned in glee. "Now, Ichigo… I did promise that you would suffer unimaginably for that little jab back in Hueco Mundo… and I always keep my promises… heheheh!"

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Soul Society  
Nemu POV**

Finding the substitute and his human friend was not that difficult for Nemu. With Ichigo's lack of control, finding him was easy as pie; and since Orihime was infatuated with him it was a safe bet that she wouldn't be far from him.

Her analysis was spot on. Walking down an empty street was Ichigo and Orihime, the two chatting about their reunited friends. Keeping her spiritual pressure suppressed, Nemu sneakily got closer….

The two orange-heads were talking about their friend's new appearances. Orihime giggled as she remembered Rukia's new look. "Heehee! I think Rukia's new haircut looks cute!"

Ichigo smiled. "Better than Renji's. If he wasn't a pineapple-head before he is-" sadly he never finished that sentence….

Unscrewing a canister of knockout gas, Nemu chucked the canister towards the two, the metal canister landing at their feet. As the two looked down in alarm it immediately released a cloud of a purple cloud of knockout gas. "Wha…what's…goin…" Ichigo muttered before hitting the ground, Orihime following right behind him.

Putting on a gasmask, Nemu walked through the cloud of gas and picked up the two, hooking Orihime under her arm and hefting Ichigo over her shoulder. Before anyone could be the wiser, Nemu quickly made her way back to the secret entrance to Mayuri's project. After depositing them in the room where her father told her to put them, she rushed back to the lab. Ignoring everyone around her, she reached into the cooler and pulled something out of the back of it in a secret compartment; something Mayuri made just for Ichigo: a vial of green liquid with the words GB-SSR on it….

 _ **Several Hours Later….  
**_ **Mayuri's Secret Project  
Ichigo POV**

Opening his eyes, Ichigo groaned, struggling to see. "Where…where am I?" he saw nothing, his eyes obscured by a blindfold. He tried to move but his hands were cuffed behind the chair he was sitting in. Suddenly he remembered. "Orihime!"

To his relief, his friend's voice resounded nearby. "I'm here, Ichigo."

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, but…Ichigo…" Ichigo could tell from her tone that she was quite embarrassed.

"What? What's wrong?"

" _Well good morning! Welcome to my latest invention, Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue!'_

Ichigo scowled, the voice coming over a loudspeaker could only be one man. "Mayuri! What have you done! Where are we?" he demanded. ' _Wait… why is my voice so high?'_ he wondered.

' _Oh, I just collected you two so you could be my test-subjects for my latest invention. But first, there's a little matter with which I believe you should be made aware of, so you know what the stakes are….'_

Ichigo gulped. The man was sadistic; so much that he made Jigsaw from the _Saw_ movies look like a pushover. He heard a quick clink as his cuff unlocked and hit the floor. " _You may remove your blindfold, Ichigo. I believe Orihime can fill in the rest of the details…."_

Ripping off the blindfold, Ichigo immediately blushed. There, still chained to her chair sitting directly two feet away from him, was Orihime but completely naked, her hairpins also removed. She blushed madly as she saw Ichigo stare at her bewildered.

Tuning towards the loudspeaker Ichigo raged at it. "Mayuri, you sick bastard! Give Orihime back her clothes!"

" _Silly child, you really are a dunce…."_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 _"I'm surprised you haven't noticed. Oh well. Before you start making demands for Orihime, perhaps you should look down."_

Confused, Ichigo looked down…and then screamed like the girl she now was. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"Indeed, Ichigo's masculine toned body had transitioned to a shapely, curvaceous figure that matched Orihime's and Yoruichi's in terms of sexiness. Her chest was just as big and bouncy as Orihime's and his manhood had been swapped for a woman's vagina, crowned with a patch of orange hair. Speaking of, her own hair was now sprawling down her back in elegant locks. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

" _Tsk… silly girl. It should be rather obvious. I used a special compound that genetically rewrote your XY chromosome into an XX chromosome. Genetics is a funny thing, heheheh, it's like a plant, affect it at the base and the rest of the plant changes from the ground up."_ Nearby a screen lit up on the far wall, the two naked orangettes turned to see Mayuri's image fill up the screen. " _So then… on to business. You two are my test subjects for my latest experiment as I said."_

"And just what is this experiment?" Ichigo asked angrily.

Mayuri's face disappeared, replaced by a layout of… a maze? " _I've spent the last 15 months creating this elaborate maze. It's deep underground and spans the entire length of the Seireitei!"_

Orihime's face descended in disbelief. "But the Seireitei's huge! How could you build something that big so quickly?"

" _Never underestimate the power of science, girl!"_ Mayuri retorted. " _Now then…."_ One tiny corner of the map lit up with a green blip. " _You two are here, in one of the farthest corners of the maze. If you manage to make your way to the center of the maze, you'll find a lift there which will take you straight up to the Master Control Room, where I am."_ Before Ichigo could even try to memorize the enormously complex map, Mayuri's face reappeared. " _There's no time limit of course, and if you succeed in beating the maze I'll be generous enough to return Ichigo to normal."_

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. There had to be more than this. "What do you mean "if" we make it out? What have you put in this maze besides us? Traps?"

" _Heheheheh! But of course, a maze like this wouldn't be complete if there wasn't some sort of danger. But rest assured, you will come to no physical harm. Now, enough with the chitchat."_ A hole in the ceiling opened up and a key dropped down. " _There's the key to Orihime's shackles. Once you free her you may begin. Have fun, hahahahahahahah!"_ Mayuri cackled before turning off the comm.

Grabbing the key, Ichigo quickly sat up, a little caught off balance by the new weight in her chest. "Hang on, Orihime, I'll have you out in a sec."

"Ok," muttered Orihime, who could not stop staring at Ichigo. Even as a woman, Orihime couldn't' help but blush at the close contact to her strawberry friend. Letting her up, the two naked orangettes headed for the door. Gulping, Ichigo opened it.

They were treated to a long gray corridor, with a white ceiling overhead. "Already I hate this…" Ichigo muttered. Taking Orihime by the hand, Ichigo gestured to the maze. "C'mon. We'd better start if we're going to ever get out of here."

Nodding, Orihime smiled. "Ok, Ichigo."

Hesitantly, the two made their way down the corridor until it turned left. Over and over again Ichigo and Orihime made their way through it, going left, right, left, and then left again.

One question Orihime had was the issue of their nakedness. "I don't get it," she said blushing as she covered her bosom. She couldn't help but stare at Ichigo's peachy ass as she spoke. "Why did Captain Kurotsuchi leave us naked? Couldn't he at least have given us clothes?"

 _"The last time I asked you to volunteer yourself for my experiments; I was generous enough to offer you clothes. Since you were so disingenuous the last time, I feel that you shouldn't be given the luxury."_

Ichigo scowled as she stared up at the ceiling. "You know I'm gonna kill you for this, don't you?!" she angrily said.

" _You'll have to get out of the maze first, Ichigo. And do try to refrain from harsh language. It's very unladylike,"_ Mayuri taunted.

Ichigo growled as she led Orihime down the corridor until at last they came to a fork in the road. "Which way?" Orihime asked, holding Ichigo's hand tight.

"Um…" Ichigo looked at both left and right paths. There was no way to know which one was the correct path. Even worse, Ichigo had no idea what would happen if they took the wrong path. "Let's go right." Orihime nodded as the transformed Ichigo led her down the path on the right.

 **Master Control Room  
Mayuri POV**

"Heheheheh, silly girls. They don't realize yet but there IS no such thing as a correct path…" he checked his map to see which room they were going to. "Hmm, the double-switch room? This should be interesting…."

 **Mayuri's Maze  
Ichigo and Orihime POV**

The orangettes looked at each other wearily as the room came in sight. "Double-Switch room?" Orihime read. "What's that?"

"I'm afraid we're about to find out…" Ichigo said gloomily. She'd hoped that this was the right path but she hoped that it wasn't lethal; with Mayuri Kurotsuchi you couldn't really predict what was about to happen. Opening the door, the two naked girls walked inside.

The room was bare of anything, except for two switches located at opposite ends. In front of them the exit loomed, locked with crossed-bars.

Mayuri's voice boomed through the speaker at the corner of the ceiling. " _Welcome to my first trap!_ "

"TRAP?!" the two girls gasped.

" _As you can see, the door here is locked. If you want to unlock the door, simply grab both handles and pull them at the same time."_

"Well that doesn't sound so bad," Orihime noted.

" _Heehee! Oh, but I'm not finished…."_

 _Click!_

Out of the ceiling popped out a robot, which quickly flew over to the two. Both Ichigo and Orihime squealed, much to Ichigo's embarrassment, as it attached to suckers to their nipples, connected by a spool of string. Ichigo collapsed onto her knees as the sucking sensation began, her body heating up. Orihime, wobbled on her legs before joining her, not used to feeling this kind of sensation. Both girls groaned as the suckers continued to pull on their nipples. Both of them squealed again as the machine attached suckers to their hardened clits, Ichigo writhing on the floor.

" _And now for the twist: Those suckers are attached to that spool of string. There is enough string for you two to reach the switches, but there's something else you should know: The more you two put distance between you, the harder the suckers will suck on your bodies!"_

 _"_ Hahhh!" moaned Ichigo. "Mayuri, you sick, twisted-"

" _Now now, I think you have more pressing concerns than name-calling. But by all means take your time. I can wait…."_

"Ah! Ahhh!" Ichigoooo!" Orihime groaned, crawling onto her hands and knees.

Taking deep breaths, Ichigo tried to remove the suckers but was given an unpleasant shock. "Ah!" Turning to her friend, Ichigo said. "Orihime, we have to hit those switches!"

"I… I know." Orihime started to crawl towards the switch on the left. Nodding at Orihime's resolution, Ichigo crawled to the switch the right. She groaned as the sucking feeling on her nipples and clit increased with each step away from Orihime. "Ohhhhh!" she moaned, crying tears from the onslaught of pleasure.

Orihime fared no better. She collapsed onto the ground as she felt the sucker on her clit squeeze, making her spasm on the floor. "Ohh! Ahhhhhhh!" Still, knowing what was at stake, Orihime crawled ever closer to the switch.

Ichigo was less than three feet away from the switch when the sucking became too much to bear. "Oh god! Make it stop! It's too much!" she screamed, feeling like her chest was being sucked right off of her. "IT'S TOO MUCHHHH!" Orihime turned to see Ichigo lying on the floor with her ass stuck in the air as she came, spraying her juices all over the floor. Already close thanks to the sucking, Orihime was driven over the edge at the sight of her genderbendered crush climaxing lewdly in front of her. "AH! AHHHHH!" she screamed, squirting all over the floor along with Ichigo.

Ichigo's mind was reeling from the orgasm. Looking up she saw the switch and reached for it with what little sanity she had left, the orangette cringing from the feeling of the suckers. "Must…REACH!" Orihime, a little more familiar with female orgasms than Ichigo was obviously, was reaching for the switch as well. As they grabbed the switches Ichigo shouted. "OH! FUCK!" The spool of string was at its limit and so were Orihime and Ichigo. "Orihime… on three.

"One…" Ichigo gasped, feeling another orgasm coming from the sucking on her clit and breasts.

"Twooooo…" Orihime moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her toes curled.

"THREE!"

 _Slam!_ Both Orihime and Ichigo slammed the switches down together, the door at the end of the room unlocking. But the machine had one last trick for them. Both girls convulsed as an electric shock was sent directly to their clits, making them cum hard again.

"AH! AHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed.

"OH, IT'S SO GOOOOOD!" Orihime moaned.

As the two recovered from their ordeal, the suckers on their nipples and clits came off, leaving them with several _Pop!_ s

" _Well done, you two,"_ Mayuri said tauntingly over the loudspeaker. " _And here I thought you two wouldn't get there for at least another 10 minutes…'_

Ichigo would've retorted back but speech was something she wasn't capable of at the moment.

 _"Well, when you two are able, you can continue traversing the maze. Oh!"_ Ichigo couldn't see but she could practically hear the sneer on his face. " _One last thing: I wouldn't stay in one place for very long if I were you… Every maze has to have its predators, so I loosed my personal pet into the maze._

 _I'd start moving if I were you….'_

To Be Continued….


	2. The Milk Machine

Mayuri's Maze  
Chapter 2: The Milk Machine  
FemIchigoXOrihime

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! **

_**Several Minutes Later….  
**_ **Ichigo and Orihime POV**

The two orangettes hobbled out of the room and down into a new corridor, holding onto each other for support. They would've liked a few more minutes (or an hour) to catch their breaths but Mayuri's taunt of releasing a creature into the maze had them both terrified. If the last room was any indication as to what Mayuri Kurotsuchi had in store for them….

"Ichigo…" Orihime panted. "Are you ok?" she asked, concerned for her gender-swapped friend.

"I…I'm fine…" Ichigo said quietly. If she was being honest she was not fine, cumming twice in a woman's body was unlike anything she'd ever experience and was far more intense than when she sometimes masturbated as a boy. "Let's keep going," she glumly said.

The two walked down the corridor and turned left at the end, following the path. The two kept hold of each other, both for support on their wobbly legs and to keep warm in the dank, cold maze. While Ichigo was feeling embarrassed at having to cling to her naked friend, Orihime was secretly loving the close contact with Ichigo; if only the circumstances were different….

Again, they came to a fork in the road, with one path going left and another going right. "I don't know which one to pick…" Ichigo said with her head down. "We don't even know if we're going the right way…."

Putting her hand on Ichigo's shoulder, Orihime put on her best smile. "Let's go left. It didn't end well when we went right last time."

Smiling at Orihime's stead-fast courage, Ichigo nodded. Regaining some strength in her legs, Ichigo took the lead, holding onto Orihime's hand. Boldly, the two went to the path on the left, making a right as they reached the end of the corridor.

To their surprise they saw another door standing in front of them at the end of the current corridor. Ichigo looked at the inscription on the front of the door. "Item Room? What's that?"

" _My, you two would make much more progress if you stopped with the pointless questions,"_ Mayuri noted.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted. Gripping the handle and holding her breath, Ichigo threw the door open.

Like the last room, the chamber was bare, with another door at the opposite end of the room. The room was only about the size of Ichigo's bedroom and only had one piece of furniture on it. A small white table with a small article of clothing on it….

As Ichigo and Orihime stepped into the room they both blushed when they saw that what was on the table was a pair of panties. "This is the item?" Orihime asked.

Mayuri's voice came through over the loudspeaker. " _Very observant of you,"_ he said sarcastically. " _But perhaps some explanations are in order: I've set multiple rooms throughout the maze that share a common theme; one of those themes is of course the "Item Room". In order to continue onward one of you must wear the item that is offered. Why so distrustful?"_ Once again Ichigo could practically hear the sneer on the man's voice. " _You were complaining earlier about your lack of clothing, and here is something for you."_

"I think she meant a coat," Ichigo mumbled as she stared down at the undergarment. They looked ordinary enough, a pair of soft cotton black panties, like the kind you could easily get at a clothing store. But this was Mayuri Kurotsuchi they were dealing with…. "This is obviously another trap." Of that, she was certain. She felt uncomfortable with the notion but she couldn't let Orihime fall into it willingly. "I'll wear them."

Orihime blushed at the notion of Ichigo wearing women's underwear, even if Ichigo was now a woman. "Ichigo, are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

Grabbing them, Ichigo took a deep breath. "Not really, but this is obviously one of his traps. It's better if I wore them in case something happens." Holding her breath, Ichigo slid them on. It was a bit weird for Ichigo, wearing women's panties, but they hugged her body tight and were surprisingly warm and soft as they touched her lips.

The two held their breaths and waited for several seconds until nothing happened. Sighing in relief, Ichigo saw that the other door opened and nodded. "C'mon. Let's keep- GAHHH!"

"Ichigo!" Orihime saw the substitute bend over and drop to her knees, the girl clawing at the ground as tears leaked from her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Something's…something's sliding into my…my pussy and butt!" she groaned through clenched teeth, trying to bear the sensation. Somehow, the underwear was growing dildos and drilling them into her holes! "Guuuuuh!" Orihime ran to her side and clutched Ichigo, trying to soothe her discomfort and pain as she cradled her head into her bosom. "I…can't take it!" Ichigo said as tears fell down her face. "Take it off! Take it off!" Nodding, Orihime reached for the hem of the black panties, but she couldn't pull them off! It was like they were glued to Ichigo's body! Finally, just when Ichigo was on the verge of breaking, the large dildos stopped growing inside her, though she felt like the one lodged in her ass was already touching her stomach.

Orihime had no idea what to say. Had Ichigo not had volunteered, it would've been her laying on the floor crying out as her holes got filled. "Ichigo, just take deep breaths," she said.

Closing her eyes, Ichigo took deep breaths. Soon the burning pain of her pussy and ass being stretched subsided. "I'm…I'm fine now." Looking up she smiled at Orihime. "Thanks, Orihime. Can you help me up?"

"Sure." Taking Ichigo's hand, the orangette helped the substitute up. Ichigo cringed and bent over as she took a step, feeling the dildos inside her shift. Keeping an arm wrapped around her waist, Orihime helped Ichigo stay upright.

" _Heheh. You know, if you two keep taking so long it'll be forever until you escape the maze…"_

Ichigo growled as she stood upright, "Don't you have anything better to do than build a sex-trap maze!"

" _You brought this on yourself, Ichigo. You did volunteer to wear them, after all…."_

Knowing that arguing with the man was pointless, Ichigo pointed to the door. "C'mon. let's keep going." With Orihime supporting her, the two girls left the room. Every step was torture for Ichigo, feeling the toys inside her shift with every step. "Hahh, hahhh…." Orihime wished she could do something to relieve Ichigo's discomfort but for now, all she could do was keep Ichigo from falling over.

The corridor they walked down didn't seem to end, no turns in sight. To their surprise, when they finally reached the end of the hall they saw another room in front. "No choice this time?" Ichigo said, taking deep breaths.

"Guess not…" Orihime said. Looking, she paled as she saw the inscription on the door. "Cow farm?"

Ichigo gulped. "I've got a bad feeling about this…." Regardless of their hesitation, the two girls knew they had to go in. Orihime turned the handle and opened it.

As the two walked in they were both starteled to hear the door behind them slam shut, the sound of a lock clicking following. Gulping, the two looked around. The room was huge, with two ginormous canisters lodged in the far wall. The door at the other end was covered with bars. Obviously, they weren't going anywhere until they unlocked it somehow….

Near the two were a set of large comfy-looking chairs. "I…I guess we're supposed to sit there?" Orihime suggested.

Not hearing Mayuri's snide voice, Ichigo figured that was the case. "Yeah. I guess…."

Not surprisingly, as the two sat down in the nice, comfortable chairs thick leather straps emerged from the arms and bottom, restraining their hands and feet. "Hey!"

" _Welcome to another of my trap rooms!"_ Mayuri cackled. " _But first, let's make you two a little comfortable…."_

Ichigo and Orihime paled as from each chair emerged robotic arms, tipped with long thin needles. Both of them cried out in pain as the needles stabbed into their nipples. As the arms retracted back into the chairs the two orangettes beagn to squirm and moan as a hot flowing sensation attacked their chests. "What…what's going on? My breasts feel so hot…." Orihime gasped as her breasts swelled to Matsumoto-sized. Ichigo looked down and saw that her breasts were getting bigger as well.

Their puzzlement ended when Ichigo threw her head back and moaned as hot milk shot out of her nipples. ' _So… that's what it meant by "Cow Farm"….'_ She clenched her teeth and tried to bear it but with all her squirming it was making the dildos still inside her shift again, making her see stars as milk kept shooting out. As Orihime watched Ichigo squirm and squirt milk, she moaned as milk began to squirt out of her jugs.

" _Well, it seems you two make splendid milking cows, hehehe. Now then, as you two know, the door out of here is locked. And I'm afraid that you two will be stuck in the chairs until you unlock it. How do you unlock it, you're wondering? Heheheh… well, the only way to unlock it is to fill both canistors to the brim!"_

Orihime gasped as suckers tied to tubes emerged from the chairs, the tubes leading beneath the floor and into the canister marked O, Ichigo's marked I. "But… but Captain Kurotsuchi!" Orihime cried as the chair began to pump milk from her. "Oh! Those tanks are huge! AH! It'll take forever to fill them."

" _Well, a man as compassionate as me certainly understands your plight, which is why the drug not only causes your mammary glands to produce breastmilk, but it makes your bodies far more sensitive than any mere human's! The more aroused you two are, the more milk you'll produce. Although I'm sure by now Ichigo's already figured this out…."_

Turning her head, Orihime saw Ichigo squirming in the chair, her nipples gushing milk at an alarming rate. Ichigo's head was thrown back, the girl's face contorted in painful pleasure as she as milked. "Ichigo…" Orihime whispered worriedly.

" _Hmmm, now this isn't good. By my estimate, Ichigo will reach her fill limit before you even reach the halfway point, Orihime. Let's fix that…."_

With a click, vibrating massagers appeared from the bottom of the chairs, pressing up against Orihime's bare snatch. "Ahhhh! OHHHHHHHH!" Orihime squealed as she felt vibrating pleasure spark through her. Her breasts, before just leaking small streams of milk, were now gushing madly. All Orihime could do was sit there as her breasts were pumped.

After several minutes, the vibrator pleasuring her pussy turned up the juice, making her squeal as she arched her back. "OH NOOOOO!" Orihime screamed as she came, her breasts feeling like they were on fire. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Even though she had just came, the machine didn't let up, continuously pleasuring Orihime, making her body produce more and more milk.

 _ **15 Minutes and several orgasms later….  
**_ **Orihime POV**

Orihime couldn't think straight anymore. After cumming so many times the room was a bright shade of white. Her body was a shaking mess, her nipples continuously gushing milk. She wasn't even sure if she'd even filled her tank halfway, what with no meter or gauge on the canister. Blinking tears, Orihime turned her head and gasped at the state Ichigo was in.

Like Orihime's chair, Ichigo's had produced a vibrator from the bottom, pressing the toy against her pantie-clad pussy. The vibrations had stirred the dildos lodged inside Ichigo's pussy and ass, making her shake and moan in a unending state of orgasm. Her body was producing a massive amount of milk, so much that the suckers on her nipples could barely contain it all, tiny streams of white dripping down her front. To Orihime's shock, Ichigo's face was a mask of debauched pleasure. The pleasure of feeling multiple orgasms one after the other as her holes were filled and vibrated as a woman had completely overwhelmed Ichigo. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head, her tongue sticking out lewdly. Every couple of seconds an "Ahhhh!" or "Ohhhh…" would escape her lips, but from the look on her face, Orihime couldn't even tell if her friend was even conscious at this point.

" _Heheheh, it looks like Ichigo is enjoying herself, wouldn't you say, Orihime?"_

Orihime swallowed and found her voice again, though it was strained and pained. "Cap…Captain Kurotsuchi! Please turn the machine off Ichigo! I don't think she can take much more!" she pleaded.

" _Silly girl. Ichigo's tank is almost filled. And it looks like she just can't get enough! Heheheheh!"_

Gritting her teeth, Orihime parted her knees, letting the vibrator push against her harder. She knew her only hope was to make her body produce just as much milk as Ichigo's was. Closing her eyes, she imagined herself in bed with Ichigo, restored to his normal male body. As her mind fantasized of them rolling beneath the sheets, caught in the throes of passion, her body responded by producing more milk as her body heated up. "Mmmmmh!" she moaned smiling. Gripping the soft chair, she began to push against her vibrator hard, throwing her head back as she came once more. "OHHHH! YESSSSSS!" she screamed, her nipples beginning to gush out more milk at an even faster pace.

For several minutes the two girls continued to be milked, moaning heatedly as they came again and again. Orihime was on the verge of her mind breaking down when, in the midst of her and Ichigo's moaning, the vibrating sound of the toys at their pussies, and the sucking sound of the milking machines, she heard the one sound she'd been hoping for.

 _Ding!_

Suddenly the machines powered down, the vibrators and milk suckers retreating into the chair. As Orihime lay there, panting she saw that both of the massive canisters were glowing at their center with words _Tank filled to Maximum Capacity._

"Is…is it over?" Orihime weakly said.

" _Indeed."_ Mayuri said through the speaker. " _Again, I'm impressed, Miss Inoue. I had expected you to lag far behind Ichigo after she'd filled her tank."_ Orihime would've said something had she'd been able to…

Taking a deep breath, Orihime tried to stand up, her legs wobbling like her bones had been replaced with jello. She walked over to Ichigo, who'd remained still, her breathing heavy. Gripping her shoulders, Orihime shook Ichigo. "Ichigo? Ichigo, wake up!"

To her relief, Ichigo's eyes soon came back into focus. "Orihime?" she whispered. "Is…is it over?"

Smiling, Orihime helped her up. "Yes, we did it. Look, the doors opened!" she said pointing to the door. Putting one of Ichigo's arms over her shoulder, Orihime helped her friend through the door.

Like the previous corridor, this one had no turns. The twist here was that it was much shorter than the last one. After a few minutes walking, Orihime and Ichigo came to another door; this one had a red door with the words _Safe Room_ written on the front. "Sa…safe room?"

Mayuri chirped in. _"Correct. In the spirit of fairness I've installed several rooms that act as safe havens. Heheheh, don't worry. There's no tricks in these…."_ Forced to take the mad scientist at his word, Orihime, still keeping Ichigo standing, opened the door.

To the orangettes relief, the room looked like a cozy hotel room, a small lamp illuminating the large bed in the middle. Helping Ichigo over to the bed, Orihime laid back the covers and helped Ichigo into bed. As Orihime slid into bed, the wall at the far side lit up dimly, showing an alarm clock. " _Just a little wakeup call so you two don't dawdle here long…."_

Orihime ignored the voice and cuddled next to Ichigo, the two orange-heads falling asleep from exhaustion, praying that they were close to finished with the maze.

To Be Continued….

 **A.N.: Spoiler: They aren't anywhere near done with the maze... heheheheheheh….**


	3. Pious Poses

Mayuri's Maze  
Chapter3: Pious Poses  
FemIchigoXOrihime

 _ **Hours Later….  
**_ **Mayuri's Maze: Safe Room 31B  
Ichigo and Orihime POV**

 _Tic tic tic tic…._

As the two girls, one normal and one genderbender, slept in the dark room, the alarm clock at the far side of the wall continued to quietly tick away….

 _Tic tic tic tic…._

Ichigo's eyes stirred as she came out of the dark throes of sleep. ' _Oh, what a terrible nightmare… I dreamt I was locked in a sadistic sex-maze with Orihime and Mayuri turned me into a chick….'_ Feeling her head pressed against something warm and soft, Ichigo snuggled into the warm ball of heat she was wrapped around.

Orihime had her arms wrapped around Ichigo as she pressed the strawberries head into her bosom. Though she may have been asleep, she cooed softly at the person in her arms. Stirring awake, she sighed softly. ' _What a bad dream… is it over?'_

 _RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Suddenly the lights came on, waking the two up immediately. Ichigo sat up straight, thinking it was just another attack by her father, only to groan in pain as the dildos still inside her shifted. "Oh god no!" she moaned. "It wasn't a dream…."

" _Wakey wakey!"_ Mayuri's voice came in through the loudspeaker. " _I figured you two had had enough rest, so it's time to wake up."_

Ichigo turned to see Orihime, who had sat up and was wiping the sleep from eyes. "You ok?" she asked concerned.

Smiling, Orihime nodded. "I'm fine, Ichigo. Thank you." She thought that it was quite sweet for Ichigo to ask about her wellbeing when she was in such dire straits.

" _Good. Now that you two are awake, you have 30 minutes to leave the Safe Room."_

"What happens if we don't leave?"

" _Then the Safe Room will become the Not-So-Safe-Room. Or have you forgotten that you're not the only ones in the maze?"_ Mayuri asked. _"You have 30 minutes. Otherwise my pet will surely have caught up with you. And once he does… well. I think you understand by now…._

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Ichigo pulled back the covers. As she swung her legs over the bed, she grimaced as the dildos inside her shifted again. Reaching down, she tried and tried to pull the black panties off of her, but she couldn't. It was like they had somehow melded with her body.

Something that both girls noted as they got out of bed was their growling stomachs. Looking around, Ichigo saw no refrigerator or any source of food in sight. "This isn't good. We haven't had anything to eat since yesterday and already we're hungry."

"Um… Ichigo?"

Turning around, Ichigo saw her friend blushing madly as she sat back down. Orihime looked down at her Matsumoto-sized breasts. Apparently the drug Mayuri had used on them hadn't faded away. "If…if you want to… you can drink from me…."

Ichigo almost fainted from the notion. "Orihime…" she asked hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

Smiling, Orihime cupped her breasts and massaged them. "Yes. We need something to eat or drink. I'm ok with it." Touched by Orihime's willingness, Ichigo crawled back onto the bed to her naked friend. Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo's head, running her hands through her long orange hair as Ichigo's lips wrapped around her pink nipple. "Ah! AHHHHH!" Orihime moaned, her overly sensitive body heating up as Ichigo sucked. She rubbed her legs together as she felt her tits gush milk into Ichigo's hungry mouth.

Ichigo had to admit, Orihime's breastmilk tasted like nothing she'd ever tasted, like hot, sweet vanilla. Ichigo wrapped her arms around Orihime's body as she drank her fill, not stopping until the gnawing in her stomach stopped. Pulling away, Ichigo wiped the dribble of milk from her lips. "Thank you, Orihime," Ichigo said, cupping her own Kukkaku-sized mounds. "Since I drank your milk, I want you to drink mine."

This time Orihime was the one who almost fainted. The thought of drinking the breastmilk from her pantie-clad genderbended crush almost made her cum. Feeling giddy, Orihime leaned forward and put her lips around Ichigo's nipple. ' _Ichigo tastes so good!'_ she thought as milk shot out into her waiting mouth. Ichigo wrapped her arms around Orihime's head as she tried to fight off the growing pleasure. Orihime's lips were so soft and even though she was trying to be gentle, the sensation of milk shooting out of her breasts as her holes were still filled was incredible to Ichigo. "Orih-Orihime!" Ichigo cried out as she came.

Taking her mouth off of Ichigo's breasts and swallowing the hot milk in her mouth, Orihime watched as Ichigo's face twisted in pleasure, her back arching as the sheets beneath them became wet. "Ichigo… you ok?" Orihime asked, concerned. It killed her on the inside to see how tortured Ichigo was and how there was nothing she could do to comfort her.

After a minute drifting away on Cloud Nine, Ichigo finally came down. "Hahhhh… I'm…I'm fine now, thanks Orihime." Gritting her teeth, Ichigo stood up. "C'mon. Let's get out of here before we run into Mayuri's pet." Orihime nodded, slipping her hand inside Ichigo's as they walked out of the Safe Room.

The maze suddenly became much harder for the two several minutes after leaving the room. Turning left and right so many times, the two kept running into dead ends whenever they came across a T-intersection. After the sixth time they ran into a dead end, Ichigo growled in frustration. "Grrrr! How are we supposed to figure this out? Everything looks the same!" she shouted, holding onto Orihime for support since every step made the dildos inside her shift.

" _Heheheheh! Well, by the looks of things it seems that you two are going to be trapped in my maze indefinitely. Especially if you keep running into the same dead end over and over again…"_ Mayuri taunted.

"Grrrr! Shut up!" Grabbing Orihime's hand, Ichigo started back the way they came. Coming across another T-intersection, Ichigo immediately headed onto the path on the right. "We went left last time, so let's go right."

While they were pleased to not see a dead end, it did not comfort them when they came across another door. "Power Outage?" Ichigo read. Turning to Orihime, the substitute steeled her nerves. "C'mon. We've got to go inside."

Steeling her own nerves, Orihime nodded. "Right!" As Ichigo opened the door they held their breaths.

Walking inside, it looked like some sort of scrap-room, the room piled high with robots. The door behind them slammed shut, though it didn't startle the two this time, and they saw the barred exit on the other side of the room. The orangettes walked over to the robot pile at the center of the room. "What are we supposed to do here?" Orihime asked out loud.

Her answer came when multiple thin, metal arms shot out of the pile, grabbing the girls by their wrists. "Hey!" they shouted as they were bound. From the pile emerged a thin, multi-armed robot, like the kind you'd see in an old black-and-white 50's movie. Its circuitry was laid bare, with no metal covering. The girls hissed as it pressed their bodies against its metal frame. The girls gasped as the machine put their hands behind their backs and tied them with its other hands. Or would've gasped had the machine not produced two ballgags and silenced the two girls cries of protest by putting them around their mouths.

" _Oh dear, this doesn't look good for you two. I'm afraid the only way for the robot to release you is to cause it to short circuit. It's quite the easy task; notice how his circuitry is exposed? You could say that something as simple as a glass of water could fry his circuitry…."_

Orihime, despite being a total ditz sometimes, understood what he was getting at, but had one objection. "Mmmh mmmmmmh!" Translation: _But we could get electrocuted!_

 _"Oh don't worry, you two. The robot runs on low power so even if you do get zapped, it won't damage you two…much…."_

Both Ichigo and Orihime turned to face each other. Ichigo got the gist of what Mayuri was telling them to do. Looking Orihime in the eye, Ichigo nodded. Knowing what needed to be done, Orihime nodded in response. They were ready.

The room became filled with heated muffled moans as the two began to rub their breasts together. "Mmmmmh…." They both threw their head back as their sensitive nipples touched. "Mmmmh…" the moaned through the ballgags. Raising a knee, Ichigo gently pressed it up against Orihime's dripping snatch, making the girl squirm in her restraints. ' _Oh yes! Ichigo's touching me down there!'_ Orihime's pleasure-filled mind thought. Pressing her cooch against Ichigo's knee, Orihime began to grind her pussy against it, loving how good it felt. " _Ohhhhh it feels so goooooood….'_

Turning her head, Orihime saw Ichigo's appearance and her sex-crazed mind took it in. ' _Ichigo looks so sexy as a woman, wearing those black panties….'_ Without even realizing it, Orihime raised a knee and pressed it against Ichigo's covered snatch. The substitute threw back her head and wailed as Orihime pleasured her, feeling the dildos inside her pussy and ass be driven deeper with each press. ' _Ohhhhhh fuuuuuuuck! I can't hold on any longer! I'MCUMMINGI'MCUMMINGI'MCUMMING! I'M CUMMINGGGGG!"_

Both girls reached their peaks together, screaming through their gags as they squirted all over the machine. "MMMMMMMMMMHHHHH!" The machine holding them sparked and smoked as their juices shot onto its circuitry, blue arcs of electricity sparking from it. It shook and sputtered as its circuitry was fried, Ichigo and Orihime being pulled along for the ride. Because it still had a hold of them they felt the electricity lance through them, but it wasn't painful to the two, it felt amazing. By the time the robot finally died and let go of them, they were already hallway through their second orgasm. Ichigo hit the floor first, wrapping her arms around Orihime as she fell on top of her. As they enjoyed their second climax they rolled around on the floor, pushing their breasts against each other's bodies.

As they came down, Orihime rolled off of Ichigo, panting as she lay on the cold floor. As Ichigo sat up, she removed the ballgag from around her mouth and turned to remove Orihime's. The girl rubbed her sore jaw as she sat up to face Ichigo. "Wow, that was…wow…" was all she could say.

Seeing the door unbar itself, Ichigo smiled and turned to Orihime. "C'mon, let's get moving."

Hobbling out of the trap, Ichigo and Orihime, holding onto each other to keep themselves upright, continued onward. The turns in this part of the maze was simple enough, though they did hit another dead end, much to Ichigo's frustration. "Grrr! Mayuri! Are we even close to finishing this?"

" _Silly girl. You aren't anywhere near being finished. Now, less chatting, more walking…."_

Ignoring the mad scientist, the two naked girls continued onward. Though when they came to a fork in the road they were confused. One path led to a staircase leading up, with the other going down. "There are different levels?" Ichigo asked baffled.

" _You're on the main level, yes, but for my amusement I added mulitiple rooms above and below the main level. Choose wisely now, heheheheh…."_

"Um… what do you think, Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

Looking from path to path, the pumpkin-head pointed to the stairs going up. "Let's go this way."

If just walking was torture for Ichigo, going up a small flight of stairs was downright hell. Every step made her pussy and ass feel like they were on fire. Finally, as they were about halfway up the stairs, Ichigo collapsed and clawed at the ground. "Ah! AHHH! AHHHHHHH!" she screamed, cumming through the soaked panties.

Taking deep breaths, Ichigo clung to Orihime as she helped her up. "Just hang on, Ichigo! We're almost there," she pleaded. Thankfully, Ichigo had become much lighter as a woman, so Orihime was able to use her strength to pick her up and carry her up the rest of the way.

As they neared the door, Ichigo came back down from her high. "I'm fine now, Orihime. You can let me down now…" Nodding, Orihime set Ichigo down, though she did wobble on shaky legs. "What's the next room?"

Orihime read the inscription. "Temple of Lust?"

Ichigo sighed. "And this sounds like fun…"

Opening the door the two walked inside. Unlike the others, this room was much more elaborate, decorated like a Buddhist temple. In the middle of a room sat a large statue, a figure of some Buddhist god. "Who's that?" Orihime asked.

" _Good grief, do they teach you anything in your schools anymore?_ " Mayuri said exasperated. " _That is Aizen Myo'o, the Buddhist god of lust. If you wish to leave the room, you must please him."_

"Since when were you the religious type?" Ichigo asked. ' _Trapped in a room with a statue named Aizen. The irony is not lost on me….'_

" _Oh, religion has never been my cup of tea, but this isn't really about religion, is it?"_

"So… how are we supposed to please him?" Orihime asked timidly.

The statue's eyes lit up and projected an image onto the far wall. " _I believe you two are familiar with the Kama Sutra? You'll have to copy the images Aizen Myo'o shows you in order to please him. But first: Ichigo,"_ A light shined down in the center of the room, right in front of the statue. " _If you'll please step in front of the light…."_

Gulping, Ichigo complied, stepping into the light. The statue's eyes glowed green and shown emerald light around Ichigo. She wondered what it was for before gasping as the dildos inside her retreated, the black panties unsticking from her body. "AH! Ohhhh!" she moaned as her pussy and ass was emptied.

" _You may remove those, Ichigo. But fair warning: When you leave the room, they go right back on."_

Feeling sweet relief from her ordeal, Ichigo slid the panties off her. Orihime blushed as Ichigo now she watched Ichigo become as naked as she was. The two saw the statue put up the first image: two girls spooning with the one behind rubbing the other girl's clit.

Sweating nervously, Orihime laid down next to Ichigo turning to her side. As Orihime felt Ichigo sidle up next to her, she sighed as Ichigo's breasts touch her back. Raising her leg slightly, she cooed as Ichigo's fingers touched her hardened jewel. "Ohhh…" she whispered.

Before anything could go any further, the image on the screen changed. Now the two girls were shown in a different pose, with one girl lying on her stomach while the other lay on top, rubbing her body against the girl beneath. Nodding at each other, Ichigo and Orihime switched positons. Lying on her stomach, Orihime sighed as she felt Ichigo lay on top of her, rubbing her hips against her ass. Ichigo could feel her body heating up, her own lower half dripping wet.

As the two started to feel hot and heavy, the image changed again. This time, the two girls were shown in the 69 position, eating each other out. Blushing madly, Ichigo got up and let Orihime roll onto her back before settling on top of her, staring at Orihime's dripping lips. ' _Orihime's pussy…'_

Orihime gasped as she felt Ichigo's tongue lick her lips before turning her attention to the substitute's snatch. ' _It's so wet…"_ As Ichigo's taste hit her tongue, Orihime moaned into her snatch. "Mmmh…" ' _Ichigo tastes so good…'_

The two moaned as they continued to eat each other out. They were so into it they only noticed that the statue had changed positions when its eyes started to glow red, as if it was becoming angry at being ignored. The image now was even more erotic, with one girl lying down, with the other girl sitting on top of her, her hands resting on the bottom girl's knees as she rubbed their pussies together.

Without any hesitation, Ichigo got off of Orihime and turned around, sitting on her friend. Setting her hands on Orihime's knees, Ichigo began to gently rub her pussy against Orihime's clit. "Ohhh, Orihime…" Ichigo moaned.

"Ichigo…that feels good…." Orihime cooed, her eyesight whiting out as she was brought ever closer to climax.

The two were disturbed as the statue made a rumbling noise. "What's going on?" Ichigo asked as she snapped out of her daze. The answer came when a drawer at the bottom of the statue slid open, revealing a double-ended dildo.

The image on the screen changed, showing the girls on their backs, plunging the double-ended dildo into their cunts. Crawling over, Ichigo grabbed the toy and stared at it, a little intimidated by the toy. But still, knowing it had to be done; Ichigo crawled back over to Orihime, lying down in front of her. "Orihime… you ready?" she gulped.

"Uh huh…" Orihime said, grasping one end of the toy. As she slid it in, she let out a heated groan. "Ohhh…." Following Orihime's lead, Ichigo steeled her nerves and pushed it against her entrance, hissing as she felt the toy enter her. She didn't understand how it could feel this big, what with having those dildos inside her for hours!

"Hahhh, oh, ohhhh!" Orihime moaned as she began to buck into the toy, Ichigo mirroring her as their bodies became lost in their passion. Reaching out, Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand, pulling her deeper onto the toy. "Oh yes! Ichigo! Ichgooo!"

"Orihime!" Ichigo wailed, feeling the toy go deep inside her. ' _Oh god, this so gooood! I'm melting!'_ She looked over at Orihime and saw Orihime's sex-face, the sight turning her on even more. "Oh, Orihime! I'm gonna cum again! I'm so close!"

"Me too!" Orihime cried. Bucking as hard as she could, she drove the dildo even deeper inside her, rubbing up against all her sweet-spots. "Let's cum together!" she shouted, tightening her grip on Ichigo's hand.

Getting an idea, the two began to rub their clits, making fireworks go off in their heads. "Yes! Yes, it's so good!" Ichigo screamed. "OHHHHHHHHH!"

"OH YES! ICHIGOOOOOO!" Orihime screamed along with her. The toy became soaked as they two came together, showing each other with their juices.

Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she lay there panting. "Ohhhh…." Orihime sat up and pulled the toy out of her before pulling it out of Ichigo, making the girl writhe as she was emptied. Putting it back into the drawer, Orihime watched as the statue powered down. But she still noticed that the door hadn't unlocked.

"Um… Captain Kurotsuchi? The door's not opening…."

" _Oh, you two did a good job pleasing Aizen Myo'o, but you've forgotten something…"_ Mayuri teased. " _I told you, didn't I? Ichigo has to put back the Item she took off."_

Turning back to the forgotten panties, Orihime paled. "But I don't think Ichigo can take much more! Let me wear them!"

 _"Then she should've known better than to put them on."_

"It's alright, Orihime." The girl turned to see Ichigo crawling towards the panties. "I'm…I'm starting to get use to them. I'll wear them." Orihime remained silent, feeling helpless as Ichigo slid them back on. Once again, there was nothing for about 5 seconds then she writhed on the floor as the dildos once again slid back into her holes. "AH! AHHHHHH!" she screamed, arching her back, trying her hardest not to cum. After several minutes, she sat up, panting. "Huff…huff… alright... huff… let's go."

Helping her up, the two walked out of the now opened exit. Taking a right, then a left, the two were greeted with another item room. "Not antoher one!" Ichigo gasped exasperated.

Opening it, the two saw that it was the same as the last one, empty with a small table. However, the "Item" this time that was waiting for them was a black corset. "I'll wear it," Orihime said with a determined face. However, as she reached for it, she was stopped by Ichigo. "But Ichigo! You can't take any more!" she said concerned.

"No. I won't let you suffer because of that lunatic, even if it makes me go nuts!" Ichigo said.

" _Heheheheh, aww! That's so noble of you, Ichigo…"_ Mayuri sneered.

Scowling at the loudspeaker, Ichigo grabbed the garment. "C'mon. Help me get this on." Nodding, though sweating bullets, Orihime helped slip the corset onto her. Ichigo cringed as the tight garment wrapped around her swollen breasts, milk dripping out from the tension. As Orihime finished tying the last knot, Ichigo let out a sigh, thankful that Orihime was willing to let Ichigo take this.

"Done. You ok, Ichigo?" Orihime asked. Ichigo nodded. The corset had pushed up her breasts, so much that her nipples were peeking through the top, but other than that, she felt fine.

"It's a little tight but it… but it…" her eyes widened as she felt weird again. "It's… it's tightening up!" She gasped as the corset tightened around her breasts and stomach, making her breasts push up even more, milk shooting out of her nipples from the tight embrace. After a few moments, Ichigo regained her footing and took a deep breath. "Ok…I'm fine…I'm fine."

Before Orihime could answer the door opened. "Let's keep going."

 _Grrrrrrrrrrr!_

Orihime and Ichigo's blood ran cold. That didn't sound like any animal they've ever heard. "What…what was that?"

" _Heheheh! Well…looks like my pet has caught up. I'd start running if I were you two…."_

To Be Conitnued….

 **A.N.: Whew! That was a lot! Still, I haven't had this much fun in ages! Hahahahahahahah!**


	4. Tentacles and more tentacles

Mayuri's Maze  
Chapter 4: Tentacles and more tentacles  
FemIchigoXOrihime

 **Mayuri's Maze: Item Room 13B  
Ichigo and Orihime POV**

Heading out the door, Ichigo and Orihime ran as fast as they could. They didn't know what was following them, but they sure didn't want to stick around to find out. But Ichigo found it difficult to run, what with her "Items" impeding her. She tried to grit her teeth and bear it as the dildos inside her shifted with each stride, but the feeling was unforgiving. Even worse, she could barely take a deep breath since her chest was now confined in the corset, her dripping jugs bouncing with each stride.

Orihime saw Ichigo's distress and wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to speed her along. "Hang on, Ichigo!"

The two didn't even know where they were going, taking random turns whenever they saw the nearest one. Soon, they came to another fork in the road, with both paths trailing in opposite direnction. Hearing the creatures growling getting louder behind them, Ichigo looked from path to path with desperation in her eyes. "Mayuri! Can't you give us a hint or something? Please!" she pleaded.

" _Hmmm… well I don't see why not,"_ Mayuri said offhandedly. " _According to my map, the route you two are on splits into two paths. Heheheheh…"_

"What's so funny?" Ichigo demanded.

" _It's comical how your dire situation fits the routes. One path leads to a Safe Room. The other leads to a dead-end. Choose wisely now. If you choose the wrong path, you certainly won't have time to double back…"_ Mayuri warned.

"So it's 50-50?" Ichigo said.

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

Deciding to just pick one, Ichigo pointed to the path on the right. "This way!" Taking hold of Orihime, the two girls hobbled onto the path on the right.

The path was a mass of winding curves, looping endlessly. Ichigo and Orihime were trying to run as fast as they could but every few seconds they would hear the creature's growl behind them, coming ever closer. "If we can just make it to the Safe Room…" Ichigo said.

Whatever hope they had of making it to safety died with a sad, lonely whimper as they turned a bend… and into a dead-end. "NO!" Ichigo cried out.

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

Turning around, the two orangettes held each other close as they saw a shadowy mass crawl towards them.

" _Hmm, you know, this reminds me of that one game Akon used to play several years ago. What was it called? Oh right, Pac-Man! Rather a fitting comparison to this maze, don't you agree? Well, if you two are Pac-Man, then I guess that this would be Blinky!"_

As "Blinky" came into view Ichigo fought back the urge to scream like a girl (oh wait…). The monstrosity was a red slimy jelly creature, moving by pulling itself with its slimy tentacles. It looked at them with its one eye, floating in its gooey body, a growling noise emanating from it; Ichigo didn't understand how that worked since she couldn't see a mouth.

Turning to her friend, Ichigo whispered. "Orihime, I'll distract it. You make a break for that Safe Room!"

Orihime's eyes widened in horror at the notion. "Ichigo no! You don't know what that thing will do to you!"

"Maybe not but I'd rather be the one who-kyaaaaaaa!" Ichigo screamed as a slimy tentacle wrapped around her leg, pulling her away from Orihime. "Hey! Let go of me!" Ichigo cried out. More tentacles emerged from Blinky's body, wrapping around her wrists, ankle and waist. Orihime watched as Ichigo was lifted up and pressed against Blinky's body. "Ahhh! Get away, Orihime! Run!"

But Blinky must've heard her, its body expanding. Orihime saw in horror as it soon blocked her exit, its gelatinous body stretching to cover the entire width of the corridor. Turning back to Ichigo, she stared in horror as its tentacles wrapped around her body.

Ichigo gasped as her body was wrapped. The creature's tentacles were so slimy, and yet as they rubbed against her sensitive body Ichigo could feel her skin tingle. Her eyes widened as she felt something weird and looked down. She gulped as she saw her corset and panties dissolve from the slime. While she was relieved to feel her holes empty of the tortuous dildos, it did not comfort her to know that she was wrapped in the acidic tentacles. Trying to squirm out of its grasp, Ichigo shouted. "Mayuri! Tell this thing to let go! It's gonna melt me!"

" _My goodness, haven't you been paying attention at all, Ichigo? My pet's secretions do dissolve most fabrics but it's completely harmless to the human body. And besides, Blinky doesn't really understand my commands so it would be a lost cause…."_

As the tentacles dissolved the last of the panties and corset, the tentacles wrapping around Ichigo receded, keeping her suspended by her ankles and wrists. Ichigo's body was bent backward in a high arch as large gooey tentacles emerged from the creature's body.

Without any warning, Ichigo shrieked as the creature shoved its tentacles inside her pussy and ass, picking up where the dildos left off. "Ohhhhhh fuckkkk!" she wailed as more tentacles emerged. "No! NOOOO!" she cried as the tentacles began to move, the one in her ass sliding deeper as the one in her pussy pulled out, then vice versa. "AHH! OHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed as her body, covered with the creatures slime, heated up immensely. ' _No, no, no! I'm not…enjoying…this….'_ Spotting several more tentacles emerging, Ichigo wondered what they were going to do when tentacles wrapped around each breasts, squeezing it hard and forcing milk to shoot out. Orihime watched as the white liquid landed on Blinky, which sank into its red, jelly-like body. Blinky shook in delight and doubled the pace of fucking Ichigo, making more of her delicious milk spray all over it.

Seeing a tentacle hover in front of her, Ichigo clamped her mouth shut, not wanting anything in her mouth. She groaned as the slimy tentacle kissed her lips, making her lips feel tingly. ' _Ohhhh, my lips feel like they're on fire!'_ She continuously moaned through her sealed mouth as the tentacle kissed her lips.

Her resistance quickly crumbled as the creature continued to fuck her, plowing her pussy and ass relentlessly. The end came for Ichigo as she felt another tentacle worm its way into her ass. ' _Oh noooo! My ass feels so goooooood! Yessssssssss!'_ Orihime watched as Ichigo arched her back hard as she came, spraying milk and her juices all over Blinky.

Orihime breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the gelatinous tentacles recede from Ichigo's ass and pussy. ' _Thank goodness. It's done having its way with Ichigo…'_ But even as she thought that, she noticed how it still hadn't let go of her wrists and ankles.

Ichigo was barely conscious, having to endure orgasm after orgasm in the past hour. Noticing how the ceiling was moving, she opened an eye and looked over at the creature. As her foot touched Blinky's jelly body, Ichigo screamed as she realized what it was doing. "NOOO! IT'S TRYING TO EAT ME!"

Orihime ran over to Ichigo and grabbed her hand and tried to free her from Blinky, but the blob's strength was absolute. Orihime pulled and pulled but Ichigo slowly sank into the creature's slimy body. "Orihime! Orihimmmmmmmh!" Orihime's hand lost its grip on Ichigo's thanks to the slippery slime, making her endure the sight of Ichigo disappearing into the red creature.

The girl stood there horrified as Ichigo's hand, the last part of the substitute, slid into the red body. "Ichigo! Nooooo!" she screamed. As tears rolled down her face, the creature turned its attention to her. All of the will in her soul was now gone, so as the slimy tentacles pulled her into its body, Orihime didn't fight back. As Blinky slowly absorbed her, she simply let go. When her head was the last thing that remained outside the creature she closed her eyes, ready for the end.

The first thing she noticed as her head was pulled into it was that she was still alive. Somehow, she could still breathe inside the creature, the air filling lungs was hot and stilffling. All around her, the pet's slimy body saturated every cell of Orihime's skin with its slime, making Orihime feel incredibly hot. She gagged as she felt hot slime slide into her pussy, as if the slime monster was trying to worm its way into her very body. _'it's so hot! My pussy feels like fire's flowing into it!'_ Through the blurry red goo she saw a dark sillouette and it was only until she was pressed up against it that she realized it was Ichigo. ' _Ichigo! She's still alive!'_

Ichigo saw her friend's shadow and reached out for it. As soon as her fingers touched Orihime she felt the creature they were currently inside of growl again. The jelly around them compacted in on itself, drawing the two orangettes closer together. As their bodies were pressed against each other, they screamed muffled cries as milk shot out of their nipples, feeding the belly of the beast. Instinctively they reached and held onto each other, holding each other tight.

Had there been anyone outside of the slime creature, they would've been perplexed at the sight of the monstrosity shrinking. Soon, amidst a pool of red jelly, were the outlines of Ichigo and Orihime, pressed up against each other on their knees, looking like their bodies were covered in a red-jelly suit. Neither understood how they could breathe, but all they could do was hold each other as they squirted milk.

Ichigo was losing her grip. The red slime was filling up her pussy and anus, pooling inside her womb and innards. ' _Oh god! Don't stop! Please don't ever stop!'_ the substitute thought lewdly as she came, her juices feeding the pet. Orihime cried out as well as she gripped Ichigo harder, their busts pressing against each other like they were in a boob-slamming competition, every second they spent in the slimy creature's body felt like days, climaxing again and again while gushing milk from their nipples. All the while "Blinky" continued to feast on them from the inside, delighting in the taste of their milk and juices….

 _ **Many hours later….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo opened her eyes, panting heavily. ' _Uhhhhhh… I feel awful….'_

Trying her best to sit up, she saw Orihime lying next to her, also unconscious. Coughing up red slime, she looked around, the hot burning feeling in her holes gone. Mayuri's pet was gone, leaving a red trail of slime in its wake. Taking deep breaths, Ichigo shook Orihime gently. "Orihime? Orihime, please wake up…" she whispered, no longer having any strength in her voice.

The most she got was a low moan from the tired girl, her eyes fluttering for a moment than closed. Deciding that that was good enough, Ichigo picked up the girl; a difficult task considering they were both saturated in slime. Carrying her bridal style, Ichigo shambled down the corridor, her vision hazy. ' _I feel so tired… what did that thing do to us? I remember being swallowed up by it then… everything went red….'_

She made it back to the fork in the road, fighting the urge to pass out from exhaustion. This time she took the path on the left. No sooner than she start down the winding staircase that led back to the main floor did she hear a noise that filled her with dread.

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

 _"My my, it looks like my pet's taken quite the liking to you two…"_ Mayuri taunted as he chuckled. " _It would seem it likes you so much that he wants a second helping…."_

Ichigo gulped. She didn't think they'd survive another encounter with that thing; it was taking every ounce of mental fortitude for her to just not pass out again. Willing herself to go onward, Ichigo, still carrying Orihime, hurried down the stairs. As she reached the end, she saw the Safe Room in sight, almost like a beacon of safety. Hearing the growl again, she turned and saw with eyes of horror "Blinky" crawling its way down the stairs. Holding Orihime tight, Ichigo, with every last ounce of strength in her body, ran with all her might. Running through the open door, Ichigo quickly put Orihime down and turned around. Grabbing the door, she saw that the pet was almost to the door and slammed the door shut, praying that it couldn't ooze its way thorugh the seams.

Ichigo shook in terror as she heard a massive roar through the other side of the door, then silence. Unable to handle anything else, Ichigo's body and mind gave out, the girl collapsing onto the floor….

 _ **2 Hours Later….  
**_ **Orihime POV**

As Orihime came to she sat up, groaning from her stiff and sore body. "Ohhh, where am I?" she said. Looking around, she saw that she was in another Safe Room, a small empty room with several couches. Beside her lay Ichigo, unconscious. "Did Ichigo carry me here?" she thought, touched at her friends bravery. Finding that they were both covered in slime, she looked around but saw nothing to wash it off.

Ichigo stirred as the lights brightened a bit. "Ori…Orihime? Are you ok?" Ichigo asked.

Helping Ichigo up, Orihime nodded. "I am now. What on earth happened."

"I'm not sure. Last thing I remember I was getting swallowed by that thing. Then I woke up in the corridor and you were unconscious. I managed to get us here before Mayuri's pet could come back for round two."

Looking down she saw that both of their naked bodies were covered in sticky red slime. "I think we really need a shower when we get out of here…."

Ichigo chuckled. "Among other things. At the very least I got those damn panties off of me."

Opening the door, the two slowly walked out of the Safe Room, hesitant of completing the maze. Mayuri hadn't chirped in but they knew of his threat to make the Safe Room not so safe.

Taking a sudden right turn, they came across the next trap-room. "Over the Edge?" the sticky Ichigo read. "That doesn't sound good…."

"It's better than being attacked by that thing again," Orihime said shivering. "Let's go."Opening the door, the two stepped into the room.

Well, room would be too small of a word, the better definition would be cavern. The dark room was illuminated by the large pool of glowing water before, painting the ceiling with an eerie and somewhat mystic glow. A narrow stone bridge ran along the middle of the lake, leading to the next door. Looking down, Ichigo saw a dark shadow swimming in the bright water.

" _Well, it's about time you two made it here!"_ Mayuri bellowed. _"And here I thought it was Game Over for you two…"_

"What the hell were you thinking, making that…that…thing?!" Ichigo screamed.

" _Hmph, as if you'd ever understand my scientific prowess, you simple girl! But on to other matters…."_

Sighing, Ichigo looked over to the bridge. "So what are we supposed to do?"

" _It's actually quite simple really: on one side there are you two and on the other there is your opponent. Simply knock your opponent off the bridge and you can pass."_

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "What's the catch?" she asked.

" _Heheheh, finally, it looks like you're beginning to understand how this maze works. You're correct, there are two catches. First…."_

Hearing a buzzing behind them, Ichigo and Orihime turned to see one of Mayuri's flying robots coming at them. Before they could react, the robot zipped behind them and quickly tied their hands behind their backs.

" _You're not allowed to use your hands to knock your opponent off. And second: As for your opponent…."_

The two girls saw a silhouette emerge from the edge of the pool and then stepped into the light of the pool revealing… Captain Unohana?!

"But…what's Captain Unohana doing here?" Ichigo asked, her jaw dropping. Like they were, Unohana was just as naked as they were, revealing her mature splendor before them. Her braid was still tied, wedged between her chest.

"The…there's no way Captain Unohana would ever take part in something this depraved and sick!" Orihime said, hiding behind Ichigo.

" _Heheheheh, you really don't know Captain Unohana like I do…. But you're correct. The being you see before you is a mod soul I constructed based on Retsu Unohana's personality, complete with a Gigai that matches her likeness. Not a bad copy, wouldn't you say?"_

Stepping out onto the bridge, the fake Unohana smiled as the robot zipped behind her, tying her hands behind her back. "My, don't you two look nice. It seems you two have had quite the time in Mayuri's little project. And just look at you, Ichigo," she said, cocking her head back and smiling. "You look quite the woman…."

Blushing madly, Ichigo stepped onto the bridge. She didn't know exactly how she was to fight in this condition but she had a few ideas….

Meeting her in the middle, Unohana smiled sweetly as she looked down at the girl. "Ready, Ichigo."

"Just one thing? What happens if we fall in?" she said looking down at the dark figure still in the water. "We can't swim with our hands tied…."

The faux-captain chuckled. "Oh don't worry, Ichigo. You certainly won't drown." Suddenly her eyes turned devious. "Now, let's begin!"

Ichigo was almost thrown off balance as Unohana arched back and pushed her breasts into her. "Guhh!" Ichigo almost fell over before recovering her footing. Swinging her hips, she pushed her ass into Unohana, trying to knock her over the edge.

"Ooooh, trying to win with your booty, Ichigo?" Unohana cheekily said. "Then allow me to return the favor…." Ichigo cringed as Unohana pushed her own ass against Ichigo's. Unable to strengthen her weakened legs, Ichigo cried out as the woman pushed her over the edge.

Orihime gasped as Ichigo fell into the water. "Ichigo!" But as she saw her friend land in the water, she saw something else emerge from the waters depths…octopus tentacles? "What's that?"

" _An old experiment of mine. He's no longer of any use, but I figured you two could enjoy him…."_

To Ichigo's dismay, as the massive squid wrapped a tentacle around her waist, keeping her above the water, the creature's other tentacles began to carress her body. "Oh! Not there!" Ichigo cried as the a tentacle wrapped around her breasts, its suckers milking her huge boobs, squirting milk from the oversenstivie tits. To make matters worse, she could feel the tip of another tentacle teasing her pussy. "AH! AHHHHH!" Orihime watched in with both nervousness and arousal as Ichigo was once again tentacle fucked right in front of her.

"Now then, Orihime. I believe it's your turn…" Orihime gulped as she walked over to the center of the bridge. Unohana smiled as Orihime stood before her. "Good. Let's begin." Unused to physical combat of this sort, Orihime was caught off guard as Orihime slammed her breasts into her face, knocking her off the bridge instantly. "Well, that was easy…" she said smiling as the octopus began to fondle and penetrate Orihime along with the genderbender Ichigo….

 _ **Several attempts and lots of Tentacles later….  
**_ **Orihime and Ichigo POV**

"My, at this point, I think you two are starting to lose on purpose," Unohana said with a smirk as she watched the octopus deposit the two girls back on their side of the bridge, the two shaking from multiple climaxes.

Panting, Ichigo looked over at Orihime. "Orihime, I…I have an idea…."

Opening a tired eye, Orihime sat up. "What?"

Unohana simply sat down on the bridge as the two whispered. "Oh?" she said raising an eyebrow. "And what's this?" she asked as they both got onto the bridge. "Two-on-one? Well, that's certainly interesting."

"Is that alright, Captain?" Orihime asked.

Chuckling, Unohana smiled sweetly. "Of course. But," she said smirking. "It'll be all the more enjoyable to watch you two fall at the same time…" Smiling to Ichigo she nodded at the substitute. "Let's begin."

Knowing that Orihime was the weaker of the two, Unohana spun around, aiming her ass at Orihime to knock her off. Ichigo responded by countering her, meeting her in the middle with her own ass. As Unohana reeled back from the counter, Orihime rushed forward and pressed her swollen breasts against her. Realizing that she was at a disadvantage, Unohana took a step back but before she could regain her second wind Ichigo shoved her ass into the Unohana again, driving her backward. As Unohana's sense of vertigo kicked in she realized she'd been pushed over the edge. Before she hit the water she couldn't help but smile. "Heh, they got me…."

Ichigo and Orihime stood there and watched as Unohana was picked up by the massive octopus, which began to tentacle rape her. "You know, I don't think I can ever look at Captain Unohana the same ever again," Orihime noted blushing.

"Yeah, that's a really hard image to forget…."

To Be Continued….


	5. Hands and Bunnies

Mayuri's Maze  
Chapter 5: Hands and Bunnies  
FemIchigoXOrihime

 **Warning: Lemon!**

 **Mayuri's Maze: Trap-Room: Over the Edge  
Ichigo and Orihime POV**

The two girls left the trap-room, trying to drown out the sound of Unohana being fucked by an octopus. Leaving the room, they both lay against the wall and took a breather. "I…don't know…how…much more I can take…." Ichigo panted. Even as she spoke, she felt an odd sensation in her newly created feminine parts and remembered something. "Wait…I've been…I've…" her face reddened as she tried to find the words. "I've been getting fucked multiple times. How am I not… not… loose?"

" _You know, I was wondering if you'd even noticed at this point…"_ Mayuri commented.

"So is this because of that drug you gave me?"

" _Silly girl. You've had multiple drugs pumped into your veins over the course of your little run through the maze._

 _But fair enough. The compound that makes your bodies produce breastmilk also affects your vaginal muscles and tissue. After every short interval your body will restore any damage done to you, thus keeping you at peak condition for my traps."_

Ichigo deadpanned. "Oh yippee…."

"Well, at the very least, all that slime's been washed off," Orihime noted.

Ichigo smiled at Orihime's cheerfulness. At least Orihime could find the silver lining, even in this hell. Helping her up, Ichigo held her hand. "C'mon. Let's go."

Smiling, Orihime nodded. "Ok!"

Taking a left at the next intersection, the two continued onward. As they neared the next room, Ichigo hoped it was another Safe Room, her exhausted body needed rest badly and she knew Orihime was in the same position as she was.

To her dismay, Ichigo saw that it was another trap-room. Orihime leaned forward and read the name on the inscription. "Applause of hands? That sounds weird…."

"Yeah. But at this point, nothing will surprise me." Opening the door, Ichigo and Orihime entered.

What they saw much perplexed them. In front of them, the room widened out, becoming as wide as a high school gym and the floor was covered with…hands? "What exactly are those hands?" The hands flowed seamlessly, like a wave on their slender arms. Looking closer, the hands looked female, with fine, smooth fingers.

"Look! There's the exit!" Orihime pointed. Ichigo gulped as she saw the exit to the chamber: It was a small doggy door at the farthest end. Ichigo realized as she walked forward that they'd have to crawl, as the ceiling became lower.

Nodding to Orihime, Ichigo pointed to the exit. "C'mon. Stay right behind me." Orihime nodded.

Getting on her hands and knees, Ichigo crawled through the forest of arms. As the hands surrounded her, Ichigo struggled to maintain focus. The soft, cool, subtle touches of the hands were enough to make her sigh in pleasure. Unlike every other trap they've been forced through, the hands were gentle, touching her almost lovingly.

About a third of the way through the field of hands Ichigo couldn't help but stop. The hands were caressing her face oh so softly, like a mother's touch. All around her, the hands took advantage of her lack of motion and began to fondle her. "Ohhhh…" Ichigo cooed as she felt her breasts being squeezed, squirting milk all over the hands. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the hands roamed her stomach and lower half. "Ah!" she gasped as she felt a finger enter her. Unlike with the tentacles and dildos it wasn't' forceful, making her coo and sigh, her body beginning to ache for more. As a second finger slid inside her she felt more hands cup her ass, rubbing it tenderly. "Hahhh…" she moaned silently. The hand in front of her took advantage of her opening mouth, tracing her lips sensually. The erotic touch made the female Ichigo open her mouth wider, letting the hand slip a finger into her mouth. At first she thought it was just going to thrust into her like her mouth was another hole to fuck but instead the finger delicately rubbed the inside of her mouth, teasing her tongue. "Aghhhhh…."

It didn't really surprise her all that much when she felt another finger slip inside her pussy, slowly starting a slow rhythm. Tears flowed down her face as she took a few steps forward, feeling the fingers leaver her entrance only for another pair to enter. ' _Ohhhh…I can't think straight any…anymore…can barely focus. I…I never knew that something like this could feel so…so….'_ The thought died as her strength gave out, her body collapsing onto the field of hands….

The bubble inside her finally erupted as she felt fingers slide into her asshole, rubbing her innards. "Ahhhhhhhh!" she moaned as she came, her vision blurring. ' _Noooo…can't fight it…must… it's so good….'_ Closing her eyes, Ichigo gave in….

… _ **3 Hours Later….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo opened her eyes, blinking tears as she felt a hand gently pat her head. ' _How long have I been here?'_ She'd cum so many times she had lost all recollection of time. Suddenly she remembered that she wasn't the only one in the room. ' _Wait…where's Orihime?'_

Turning her head, she struggled to see where her friend was. To her shock, she saw Orihime on the far side of the room, the hands keeping the two girls separated. Orihime had rolled onto her back, letting the hands have free reign over her body, the hands spreading her legs wide as they cupped her enlarged rack. The girl had her eyes closed, sighing as the hands rubbed her smooth thighs, shoving three fingers into her pussy. The hands lovingly caressed her face as they pleasured her.

' _No…have to…have to get out of here…must…get…Orihime…'_ Mustering every last ounce of willpower she had left inside her, Ichigo crawled her way over to Orihime. She cried tears from the strain as fingers left and entered her holes repeatedly, her stomach, breasts, and thighs soothingly massaged.

Finally, Ichigo reached Orihime. Thankfully she only had to grab her ankle and pull, the hands keeping her held up. Behind her, Ichigo could hear Orihime moan as she, like Ichigo, was forced to endure the fingers entering and leaving her.

Just when Ichigo was at the end of her rope, doomed to endure this pit until Mayuri ever decided to let them out, Ichigo at last reached the exit. Slipping through the doggy-door, she quickly pulled Orihime through the door, collapsing onto the floor, thankful the ordeal was over.

Orihime opened her eyes, wondering where she was. Realizing she was on top of a naked Ichigo, she quickly blushed. "Oh my gosh! Ichigo! Are you ok?"

Taking deep breaths, she nodded. "I'm ok. It's just… I didn't think I'd lose myself like that."

Getting off Ichigo, Orihime helped her up. "Me too. That was…."

 _"You know, I'll be honest, Ichigo: That was quite disappointing._ "

Growling with rage, Ichigo roared up at the ceiling. "Mayuri! When I get out of here, I'm shoving Zangetsu straight up your ass!"

" _At this point, I'll have died of natural causes by the time you ever escape the maze."_

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "You know, we've been here for days! By now everybody will be wondering where we are! You can't keep us down here forever!"

" _Hmph, once again you show your ignorance. Do you not think I would've prepared a suitable alibi for your friends when I had Nemu appropriate you?"_

Looking up, Orihime asked the obvious. "What's the alibi?"

 _ **An Hour after Nemu kidnapped Ichigo and Orihime….  
**_ **Squad 13  
Rukia POV**

"Rukia, why'd you call us here?" Renji asked. In the room sat him, Rukia, Rangiku, Toshiro, Kyoraku and Byakuya.

With a red face, Rukia pulled out the letter she found in Orihime's room. "I…I found this in Orihime's room, lying on her bed."

Byakuya was curious. "What does it say, Rukia?"

Opening up the letter, Rukia read the letters, writing in Orihime's handwriting (forged by Nemu)….

 _"To Rukia and Our Friends_

 _I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly with Ichigo but over the past 15 months Ichigo and I have become close. Now, just this morning he proposed to me._

"WHAT?!" Rangiku shrieked, her eyes widening.

 _We've decided to leave for the World of the Living to elope before anyone tried to talk us out of it. I'm sorry for the sudden leave but we wanted to get married right away! The next time you see us, we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki!_

 _XOXO Orihime_

 _ **Back to the Present….  
**_ **Mayuri's Maze  
Ichigo and Orihime POV**

" _Oh, you'll learn, if you ever get out of the maze. Which is starting to seem unlikely since you keep standing around and jabbering at the ceiling."_

Ichigo sighed and took hold of Orihime's hand. "C'mon, the quicker we get out of her, the quicker I can punch him in the face."

Continuing the maze, the two made their way through the labyrinth. Soon, the two found themselves at an intersection. "Hmm…which way…" Orihime wondered.

"Hopefully one that doesn't end up with his pet again…."

Deciding on the central path, the two quickly made their way down, though not before having a few gulps of each other's breastmilk for sustenance. Soon the next room was in sight, though it made Ichigo shake at the possibilities. "Bunny Café? That's definitely not good…."

Opening the door, they were surprised to find themselves in a small dressing room. " _Welcome to your first role-play room, girls!_ " Mayuri's voice rang. " _As the title suggests, you'll be role-playing as café waitresses._ " Next to them, a drawer popped open, revealing skimpy bunny outfits. " _Your uniforms. The only way to pass through and continue through the maze is if both your customers say the words "Service was very satisfactory."_ _Understand?_ "

The two girls hesitantly put on the bunny outfits. The skimpy clothes were everything you'd expect to find at the Playboy Mansion. The skimpy black outfits came complete with tight stockings and high heels, the outfits themselves a tight fit around them. They hugged their crotches to the point where it became sensual just to walk around in them and they only came up to just below their nipples. Putting on the bunny ears, Orihime and Ichigo saw a hole in the wall open up, with two trays with a cups of coffee sliding out. " _Now then, if you want them to say the magic words, you'll do everything they say down to the letter."_

Gritting her teeth, Ichigo grabbed a tray while seething. She swore that Mayuri would pay for every second he put her through this torture.

Opening the doors, Ichigo and Orihime walked into the café. As it suggested, the room looked like a regular coffee shop, with several tables and a bar. However, what shocked and horrified both of them were their customers…..

"Rukia!" Ichigo gasped.

"Tatsuki!" shrieked Orihime.

Sitting at the bar was Rukia, smiling over at them and sitting at a table was their good friend Tatsuki. Turning to Orihime, Ichigo quickly said "They must be copies Mayuri made."

"Yeah, but…why'd he have to make one of Tatsuki?" Orihime wondered.

Smiling, Rukia waved. "Well, don't you two look nice! And Ichigo," Rukia said smirking. " You're looking fine today." Ichigo seethed but held up her tray of coffee. "Why thank you, "good lady", if you'll excuse me while I get comfortable…."

Ichigo paled as Rukia got up and slipped out of her school uniform, showing off her slender petite body to the substitute. Orihime was in the same boat, blushing madly as the copy of her best friend got up and got naked. "Tatsuki! What are you doing?!" Orihime said.

Smiling, Tatsuki pointed to the sign on the wall:

 _ **No Shoes, No Shirt, No Pants: Better Service!**_

"Now then, Ms. Ichigo," Rukia teased. "My coffee?"

Gulping, Ichigo set down the cup of coffee. Sipping, Rukia sighed in disappointment. "Hmm, it's way too bitter for my taste," she smiled as she stared at Ichigo's breasts. "I need some milk to sweeten it!"

Sweating, Ichigo walked over to the other side of the bar but Rukia stopped her. "No no no! I want my milk jug on hand!" She scooted the chair back and patted her lap. Ichigo blushed as she sat on the lap of her faux friend.

"Ah! Rukia!" Ichigo cried as Rukia's hands went to her breasts, fondling them with her small, slender fingers. Feeling Rukia lick her neck, Ichigo's vision became hazy as the heat in her breasts flourished, the hot sensation rushing to her nipples.

"Mmmh, look at all that yummy milk!" Rukia cheekily smirked as white hot milk sprayed from her pink nipples and into the brown concoction. As Ichigo sprayed milk into the cup with one breast, Rukia's other hand traveled down her body. "Oh, Ichigoooo," she cooed as she ran a hand up her stocking-covered thigh. "This bunny outfit looks soooo sexy on you…" Ichigo gasped as Rukia's fingers went to her hot dripping core. The outfit was so tight on her that it rubbed against her crotch to the point where she was already dripping by the time she had sat down. "Are you enjoying it that much? I can feel how wet you are just rubbing you…."

Orihime was facing a similar predicament. As she gave the fake Tatsuki her coffee, her pseudo-friend patted the chair space next to her. "C'mon, Orihime. I want to enjoy you in that cute bunny outfit!" She sniffed the cup of coffee and sighed. "Mmh, smells good. But first… I want some sweet, sweet sugar from my 'Hime!" Leaning forward, Tatsuki kissed Orihime passionately, her hands roaming the bunny girl's body intimately. Orihime, already weak from the hands, rolled her eyes into the back of her head and moaned.

Pulling away from the kiss, Tatsuki shoved the cup of coffee to the side. "Lie back on the table for me. I want to have me some honey!" Scared of this fake Tatsuki, Orihime complied, her bunny ears shifting slightly. Orihime squirmed as Tatsuki rubbed her barely covered entrance. "Looks like you've already stirred the honeypot! I think I'll help myself, but first," Orihime was shocked as Tatsuki turned around and lay on top of her, her own naked pussy hovering in front of Orihime's face. "I want you to enjoy it too."

As the fake Tatsuki licked her pussy, enjoying her juices soaking through the very-thin fabric Orihime began to lick Tatsuki's pussy, enjoying the taste of her juices. "Mmmmh," Tatsuki gripped her ass, playing with her bunny tail as she licked her. Tired of scraping her tongue against the outfit, Tatsuki gripped the fabric and pulled, revealing her wet entrance. Now that the tedious outfit was out of the way, she could enjoy Orihime's snatch in full.

Back at the bar, Ichigo and Rukia moaned as they rubbed their bodies against each other, Ichigo spraying milk everywhere as Rukia continued to milk her tit. Ichigo turned her head and was met with a sloppy kiss by Rukia. The fake Rukia moaned eagerly, feeling Ichigo's bunny tail rub against her pussy. "Ooooh, are you close, Ichigo?" Rukia whispered seductively into Ichigo's ear. "I know I am, you keep rubbing up against me; it's making my breasts so hoooot!"

As her hand left Ichigo's tit, both of the faux Rukia's hands went to her soaked crotch, rubbing her clit hard and fast. Ichigo threw her head back as she her toes curled in her high heels. "Oh! Rukia! RUKIA!" she screamed. Rukia smiled as she came along with Ichigo. The stool they were sitting on became soaked with their juices.

"Ohhhhh, Ichigo. You're such a cute, sexy bunny…." Grabbing the cup of coffee, full of Ichigo's breastmilk, Rukia took a large gulp. "Mmmmh, delicious!" Pressing a cheek to Ichigo's shoulder, Rukia sighed, "Mmmmh, Ichigo. Your service has been very satisfactory…."

Over by the table, Tatsuki enjoyed the sweet taste of Orihime's "honeypot". Getting up, she turned around and grabbed Orihime's legs. "I want more, 'Hime! I want you so bad!" As Orihime looked up she wailed as Tatsuki pushed her naked pussy against hers.

"Ohhhh! Tatsuki!" cried out the oversensitive human. "Tatsuki! Noooooo!" Tatsuki merely smirked as she rubbed the pumpkin-heads clit.

"OHHHHHH! 'HIMEEEEEE!" Tatsuki shrieked as she came, her juieces spraying all over Orihime's bunny outfit. Lying on top of Orihime, the fake Tatsuki kissed her cheek. "Mmmh, my sweet 'Hime. Your service has been very satisfactory…."

 _DING!_

At the sound of the order bell, both of the weary girls looked up. A door opened up at the end of the café. Both of their "customers" kissed them on the lips. "Bye, my cute bunny!" Rukia whispered.

"So long, my sexy 'Hime!" Tatsuki cooed.

Both of the girls quickly got up and left the café, eager to put this behind them….

To Be Continued….


	6. Orihime gets rough

Mayuri's Maze  
Chapter 6: Orihime gets rough  
FemIchigoXOrihime

 **Mayuri's Maze  
Ichigo and Orihime POV**

The two naked girls quietly hobbled down the hallway, feeling exhausted from their ordeal in the café. While Ichigo would've preferred to keep the bunny clothes, if only to have something that mostly covered her, they were forced to relinquish the sexy garments when they left the room, going back to their birthday suits.

Orihime was silent as she walked with Ichigo, trying to push the memory out of her mind. "I hope we can use Rukia's memory-wiping thingy so we don't have to remember this…."

Ichigo could sympathize. Having your best friend eat out your pussy while you're being forced to wear a bunny outfit wasn't exactly something you wanted to put in your memoirs. "We'll just have to ask for it as soon as we get out. And after I make Mayuri turn me back to normal…."

Hanging a right at the next intersection, the two girls were relieved to see a Safe Room in sight. Opening it up, the two girls saw a large comfy couch sitting in the middle, a drawer next to it. Walking over to it, Ichigo saw pink pajamas in it. "Another item?" she asked annoyed.

" _Tsk tsk, Ichigo. Didn't they teach you not to look a gift horse in the mouth? There's nothing nefarious about those garments. As I said, there are no traps in this room. But fair warning: When you leave you won't be wearing those."_

Deciding that that was as good as things were going to get, Ichigo slipped on the tight pink nightshirt and pants. It was a little uncomfortable, what with her enlarged breasts, but at least she wasn't naked for the moment. She waited a moment after putting it on but nothing happened. Sighing in relief, she handed another pair of pajamas to Orihime. Once she was wearing the same outfit, Ichigo lay down on the couch. "Finally, some rest…" she muttered, exhausted.

She blushed as Orihime got onto the couch and snuggled into her chest, wrapping her arms around the female strawberry's body. Ichigo might've said something had it not been for the relieved and yet, quite beautiful, face she had as she pressed her head into her bosom. "Ichigo…I…"

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

"I know that this sounds weird but…I'm glad you're here with me. I'm glad I'm not here in this maze all by myself."

Ichigo smiled as she returned the favor, wrapping her arms around the girl and nuzzling her face into her burnt-orange hair. "It's alright, Orihime. I feel the same. If you weren't here…I probably wouldn't have made it this far without giving in."

Smiling, the two orangettes quietly closed their eyes as the lights dimmed until the room was dark, falling asleep as another alarm clock popped up on the nearby wall….

 _ **Hours Later….**_

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Both girls were jolted awake as the alarm clock blared, looking around before realizing that they were still in the maze. "I guess we'd better start moving again," Ichigo said as she sat up.

"Yeah…" Orihime muttered as she removed her pajamas. She sorely wished she could keep them, they were really cozy, but she knew Mayuri wouldn't allow it. By now, she was no longer ashamed of being naked in front of Ichigo. Ichigo was a little embarrassed as she displayed her naked, female body but deep down she was enjoying the sight of her naked friend, her melons looking fit to burst with milk.

Seeing the door open, Ichigo took Orihime by the hand. "C'mon. Let's go." Boldly the two walked out the door into the corridor…

…And fell straight through the trapdoor immediately located in front of the exit.

 **Mayuri's Maze: Central Control Room  
Mayuri POV**

"Heheh, I wasn't lying, girls. I said that there were no traps _in_ the room. Nowhere did I say were there traps _outside_ the Safe Room. Heheh….

 **Mayuri's Maze: Trapdoor Chute outside Safe Room 5A  
Ichigo and Orihime POV**

"Kyaaaaaaa!" screamed both girls as they fell through the floor, even Ichigo, though she would later deny it. Sliding through the chute, the two were taken through a long winding path before they splashed through the exit.

And I mean that quite literally.

"Whoa!" Ichigo gasped as she landed in a tub of hot water, Orihime landing beside her. Quickly coming up for air, Ichigo coughed up water and looked around. They were in a dark room with the light of the water illuminating everything. What they were in was a… "A hot tub?" she asked.

"Quite correct."

The two turned around and gasped. Sitting at the end of the enormous hot tub was a naked Yoruichi and Rangiku! ' _No,'_ Ichigo reminded herself. ' _They aren't real. They're just copies Mayuri made.'_ At least she hoped they were copies. She wondered if Yoruichi would find it entertaining to mess with a genderbender Ichigo if she had the chance, but for now Ichigo settled for the idea that they were just fakes.

"Oh Ichigo! You've become quite the woman!" Yoruichi smirked, lying back against the side of the hot tub.

"And Orihime! Look at you," a smiling Rangiku said. "If I didn't know better I'd say that your breasts were as big as mine!" she said cupping her own huge jugs. "You've really developed, my dear."

"Um…thanks?" Orihime said, a little worried.

Looking around for an exit, Ichigo saw it just behind them and moved to get out of the tub…but found that her body couldn't move! "What! Why can't I move?!" she asked.

Yoruichi smiled as she crawled through the bubbling water. "Oh, right. You two were too shocked to notice. See, the water here is special; when it's heated, contact with it causes all of your muscles to relax. It doesn't affect Rangiku and me, since our bodies are gigais which isn't the same as your Konpaku bodies." Crawling to where Ichigo sat she brushed her wet hair from her face and caressed her cheek. "Rangiku and I can turn off the hot tub and let you two move again, but I want some fun before we do…" Ichigo's lips were smothered by Yoruichi's as she kissed her.

Orihime looked and saw Rangiku sitting next to her smirking. "Come now, my sweet Orihime. No need to be shy…." Orihime gasped as Rangiku slipped behind her and cupped her milk-filled rack. "Oh my! Just look at these juicy puppies!" The strawberry blonde pinched Orihime's nipples, making milk spray out into the tub. "Ooooh, just look at all that yummy milk!"

Ichigo was in no better position. Yoruichi continued to fondle and play with her tits, licking Ichigo's cheek as she pulled on Ichigo's pink nipples. "Heheheh, Ichigo," the playful Yoruichi whispered. "You look like you're about to burst already! And I haven't even gotten started yet." Ichigo cringed and cried out as Yoruichi continued to pull on her nipples. Even worse, she could feel something poke her thigh….

The two orangettes moaned as they endured their faux friends drinking from their breasts, the two replicas eagerly wrapping their lips around Ichigo's and Orihime's dripping nipples. All they could do was bask in the heat of the tub and in the women's lips. Pulling away, both Yoruichi and Rangiku grabbed sponges from the side of the hot tub. "Wow, you sure look dirty!" noted Yoruichi, sensually rubbing the sponge up Ichigo's back.

Giggling, Rangiku brushed her sponge against Orihime's stomach. "Well, we are in a hot tub, after all. Let's clean up these dirty girls!"

All Ichigo and Orihime could do was moan and writhe as their fake friends washed them down. Yoruichi continuously doted on Ichigo's new bouncy breasts, taking a moment now and again to suck some milk from the leaking puppies. Laying Orihime back against the side of the tub, Rangiku kissed Orihime passionately as she ran the sponge up and down her sides and back.

After several minutes both Ichigo's and Orihime's oversensitive bodies were close to climax. Smiling at each other, Rangiku and Yoruichi giggled as they looked at the pleasure-filled looks on the two orange-heads faces. "Wow, they look much cleaner now. Just one last place to wash…" Yoruichi ominously hinted.

Opening her eyes slightly, Ichigo muttered "What?"

Her eyes widened as the two stood up, revealing the strap-ons they were wearing; Yoruichi's a matching purple and Rangiku's pink. "We need to wash out your pussies with our "special brushes"!" Rangiku smirked.

Ichigo, weakened by the hot water and sensual scrubbing, was helpless as the replica dipped back down into the tub and pulled Ichigo into her lap, the thick head of the toy pressing against her entrance. "Ooooh, Ichigoooo," sang Yoruichi with a toothy grin. "I can tell you're gonna be fun!"

"Yoruichi…" whispered Ichigo before the faux werecat pushed the head of the toy into her. "Yoruichiiiiii!" The purple haired woman simply smiled as she thrusted into the strawberry's tight core. The hot water sloshed as Ichigo splashed around in her lap, her breasts bouncing and spraying milk onto Yoruichi's chest.

At the opposite end of the hot tub Rangiku had lifted Orihime and laid her on her back on the edge of the tub, vigorously fucking the schoolgirl. Leaning down, Rangiku moaned as she rubbed her huge rack against Orihime's milk-filled jugs. Standing up, Rangiku wrapped her arms around Orihime's back, lifting her up and keeping her up as she fucked the girl. "Ooooh, Orihime," Rangiku grinned. "Your sex-face is so pretty. And Ichigo gets to see this all the time now? I'm jealous." With that in mind, Rangiku fucked the girl's pink pussy at an even faster pace, the squelching sounds from her wet pussy slapping against the leather harness of the strap-on resounding throughout the chamber.

Orihime's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her enlarged breasts bounced with every thrust. "Oh! Rangiku! It's too much!" Orihime pleaded, the dark chamber lighting up. "Ahhhhhh!" Orihime screamed as she came, soaking the strap-on's harness and Rangiku's lap.

Watching Orihime cum along with the strap-on rubbing against her clit continuously drove Rangiku over the edge. Throwing her head back, the strawberry blonde stuck out her tongue lewdly as she came. "Oh, ORIHIME!" Pulling the girl up, Rangiku devoured Orihime's lips in a sinful kiss as she rode out her orgasm.

Back at Ichigo's end, the genderbender Substitute Soul Reaper was on the verge of losing it. Yoruichi's strap-on kept pushing deeper and deeper inside her, driving her wild. Even worse, the replica had started to pleasure herself by burying her face in Ichigo's tits, motor-boating the huge melons. "Ichigo, you look like you're about to burst," Yoruichi teased as she took her face out of Ichigo's cleavage. "Let's see you go crazy!" To Ichigo's dismay, Yoruichi reached beneath the water and rubbed her clit, making the dam inside her burst.

"NOOOOO!" Ichigo shrieked, her head rolling back.

"YEEEEESSS!" Yoruichi retorted back, grinning as she came along with Ichigo, their juices spilling into the tub and being dissipated by the hot water.

Running a wet hand through Ichigo's wet hair, Yoruichi kissed Ichigo's forehead. "My, Ichigo, you've become quite the vixen. You should be ashamed!" she teased, running a finger under her chin. "Tempting me with this hot and sexy body!" All Ichigo could do was groan from the empty feeling as the faux Yoruichi lifted her off her dildo.

Turning to her fellow fake, Yoruichi smiled. "Well, I've had my fun. You?"

Rangiku grinned. "Oh absolutely! This is so much fun!" Setting Orihime back into the water, Rangiku reached around the side of the hot tub and hit the OFF button. In an instant the bubbling water died down, the bubbles dissipating and the water cooling down. Rangiku patted Orihime's head as she explained. "The water's effects only work when it's been heated. Once it's cooled your muscles will start to work again." She leaned down and kissed Orihime's forehead. "Have fun with the rest of the maze!"

Groping Ichigo's boobs one last time, Yoruichi licked Ichigo's cheek slowly, as if savoring her taste. "Later, Ichigo. It's been a blast!" Ichigo shivered as the two replicas hopped out of the hot tub and walked out of the room, leaving the room via a secret door.

Both girls simply lay in the hot tub, relaxing in the cooling waters and trying to recover from their recent ordeal. "We're really going to need that memory-wiping gadget now…" Ichigo said.

"Yeah…" Orihime muttered.

The two sat in the tub for well over 30 minutes, waiting for the water to cool as well as waiting for their muscles to move again. Finally, just when Ichigo thought she was going to be stuck in there forever, her toes twitched, followed by the return of feeling to the rest of her body. Sitting up, Ichigo rubbed her sore bottom. "Finally…."

Standing up, Ichigo helped Orihime up and they got out of the tub, heading through the door. To their relief they saw stairs leading up. "At least I'm not wearing those damned panties this time…" Ichigo muttered as they walked up the stairs. Making it back to the main level, they found themselves at a fork in the road. "Um…should we go left or right?" she asked.

"Hmmm…let's go left. As long as we don't run into that red jelly creature we should be good." Smiling at Orihime's resolve, Ichigo took her hand and led her down the path on the left. They turned the corner and immediately ran into the next room. This time when Ichigo read the title on the door she paled. "K…Kenpachi's dungeon?" She was now afraid to go inside. "Oh god, we aren't going to run into a fake Kenpachi, are we?"

The lack of Mayuri's snide voice further unnerved them. Steeling her nerves, Orihime's expression hardened and she reached for the handle. "It's ok. We've been through worse." Smiling at the girl, Ichigo was once again glad she wasn't trapped in this hell alone and was grateful for Orihime's boundless optimism.

As they feared, the room was exactly as they expected: a dark and dank dungeon. On the walls was a wide array of sex toys, chains and leather straps dangling from the ceilings and racks fixed to the wall. To their further dismay, cameras littered the ceiling, all following the naked duo. What confused the two was that on a nearby table were two drinks: one with fizzing red liquid and the other with misty blue liquid.

" _Welcome to the next role-play room, ladies!"_ Mayuri cackled. " _Here's a room that would put that brute Zaraki to shame when it comes to savageness! Heheheh!"_

Ichigo frowned. "Spare us the introduction, Mayuri. What do we have to do to get out of here?"

 _"My, you have no appreciation for sophistication. It must be rather dull to be you, Ichigo. Still, I guess as they say: Ignorance is bliss. But regardless, the mechanism keeping the door locked is coded into the cameras littering the room. Once I turn the cameras on, you'll have to roleplay until their memory banks are full. Once that happens, the door will unlock and you'll be free to continue onto the maze. But first: to decide who are the Sub and the Dom…."_

"The Sub and the Dom?" Orihime asked confused. She didn't like the sound of that.

" _Hmm, perhaps you aren't aware of how BDSM works, Ms. Inoue. Very well, I'll enlighten you: when to people engage in BDSM, one is the DOMinate who controls the roleplay, the other is the SUBmissive one who takes the Dom's punishment."_

Once again Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "You know way too much about this, Mayuri…"

 _"I do my research, Ichigo. Now then, to decide who's who: please direct your attention to the two beverages on the table. As you can see, they are different colors. You will each drink one. That will decide who the Dom is and who's the Sub."_

"How's that?"

 _"The drugs will affect the portions of your brains that regulate aggression. One drink will dampen your brains aggression regulator and make you as docile as a newborn kitten, perfect for the role of Sub."_

"And the other?"

 _"Heheheheh…the other drink will cause you to become hyper-aggressive. I'd compared it to being at the same level as that ruffian Zaraki whenever he's found a "worthy opponent". Now then: the drinks? Once you two have drunk every last drop of the formulas I'll start the cameras"_ Mayuri commanded.

Ichigo looked at the drinks and shivered in fright. She didn't know which was worse, to be the Sub or to be the Dom. Orihime was equally clueless, a bit intimidated by all the toys and the cameras watching them.

Knowing it had to be done, Ichigo grabbed the red drink. Orihime, meanwhile, followed her lead and grasped the blue drink. Nodding to each other, they put the drinks to their lips and swallowed the concoctions.

Ichigo almost choked as she swallowed the hot drink, feeling it fizz down into her stomach. It felt like she was literally drinking lava. Orihime began to shiver as the icy-cold drink passed through her lips, feeling like she was drinking ice. Once they had both drunk the formulas down to the last drop, they put both glasses on the table. Above them, the cameras recording lights turned on….

…just in time to see Orihime grab Ichigo and shove her to the floor! "Get on the ground where you belong, Ichigo!" The fiery orangette roared.

"Yes, Orihime…" bowed a mulling Ichigo, getting on her knees.

Striding over to the wall, Orihime grabbed a riding crop. "Oh no you didn't!" She walked back over to the substitute and glared down at her. "That's Princess Orihime to you!"

 _SMACK!_

Ichigo cringed as she felt the sting of the riding crop smack against her face, sending her sprawling to the floor with a stinging cheek. Walking over to a rack of clothes, Orihime got into more suitable clothing: a black leather dominatrix outfit. Reaching for a collar, Orihime walked back over to Ichigo and grabbed her by the hair. As Ichigo squealed in pain from her hair being pulled back, letting Orihime put the collar around her exposed neck. "There! A collar for a bitch!" the drugged girl said mercilessly.

Ichigo merely lay on the floor, not wanting to fight back in the slightest, as Orihime pounded her back. Soon, after her back was covered with red marks, Orihime snapped the crop in half from frustration. She liked this, but the crop was so…impersonal.

Grabbing Ichigo by the hair, Orihime dragged the girl across the black-tiled floor and over to the nearest wall, where several chains and shackles were affixed. Pushing Ichigo into the wall headfirst, Orihime quickly fastened the shackles around Ichigo's wrists. Grabbing a nearby paddle from the wall, Orihime gave Ichigo a harsh crack with all her might. "Who am I, bitch?"

 _CRACK!_ went the paddle. Ichigo cried tears from the stinging pain. Many people overlooked this because of her ditzy nature and kind disposition, but Orihime was actually stronger than she looked. "Pr…Princess…."

 _CRACK! "_ Louder!"

 _CRACK!_ "Princess!"

 _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_ "LOUDER!" Orihime barked.

 _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! "_ PRINCESSSSSSSSSS!" Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs, her ass feeling like it was on fire.

To Orihime's dismay, the wooden paddle actually broke from the next smack. "Feh, stupid toy!" Looking around she grabbed a number of toys from the wall. Ichigo, slumping against the wall in pain, felt the phantom of pleasure creeping in. She cried tears as Orihime reached around and put clamps on her dripping nipples, the metal toys connected by a chain. Unhooking the submissive Ichigo, Orihime spun her around and slapped her face, sending her to the floor again. When she looked up she saw that Orihime was wearing a large strap-on, glaring down at her.

Not even waiting for her to say anything, Orihime grabbed Ichigo by the back of the head and thrusted her toy into Ichigo's mouth. "Take it! Take it all in your bitch mouth!" Ichigo gagged as the thick rubber head slid down her throat, having to suppress her gag reflex with all her strength so she couldn't vomit on her princess.

Ichigo's gagging filled the chamber as Orihime brutally skullfucked her, pushing Ichigo's head until her nose pressed against the leather harness. "That's it! Take my cock!" She saw Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she squirted all over the floor, cumming from the rough treatment.

Ichigo groaned as Orihime slid out of her mouth before smacking her in the face. "Who told you to cum with my permission? I am your Princess and you will cum when I say!" Grabbing Ichigo by the hair, Orihime dragged her over to the nearby table, tossing the empty drink glasses to the floor which promptly shattered. Slamming Ichigo onto the table, Orihime got on top of her and pushed her knee to Ichigo's wet core, her hands gripping the chain in between her breasts.

"Ahhhh! Princess!" Ichigo screamed as Orihime pushed her knee against her pussy, all the while yanking on the chain, making her pinned breasts ache with every pull. Ichigo arched her back as her head swam with pain and pleasure, her eyes fogging up.

Smiling, Orihime pulled on the chain hard, making Ichigo hiss in pain. "What do you want, bitch?"

"Please, Princess… please make me cum again…" Ichigo pleaded. She gasped and screamed as Orihime spread her legs and shoved the strap-on dildo inside her. "OH!" Remembering what she saw in those porn videos Chizuru kept showing her, Orihime pushed Ichigo's legs up until her ankles were on either side of the bed, laying into her at a grueling pace. Ichigo cried out as Orihime plunged the toy as deep as it could go, throwing her head back and wailing as she submitted to the orangette.

"Fine then! Cum! Cum like the bitch you are!" Orihime said smirking a very Kenpachi-like grin. Ichigo threw her head back and screamed again as she came, her body convulsing beneath Orihime. The poor substitute didn't have a moments reprieve, as Orihime grabbed her and pulled her off the table, dragging her to set of chains dangling from the floor….

 _ **Many Hours Later…  
**_ **Orihime POV**

"That's it! Take it in your bitch ass!" roared Orihime as she pounded Ichigo's ass. The two were currently on the floor, Orihime drilling the girl's ass in the piledriver position. She couldn't see Ichigo's face but she could tell the genderbended substitute was loving the pounded if the quick moans were of any indication. Orihime threw her head back as she felt herself get close again, loving how the strap-on dug against her clit. "I'm…gonna…CUMMMM!" she screamed. "Ohhhhh!"

As she came down, her toy still inside Ichigo's rectum, her eyes came back into focus….

…and the drug keeping her hyper-aggressive finally wore off.

"Huh?" she blinked, a bit confused as to what just happened. After taking that chilly drink everything that happened afterward seemed like fast-paced blur, with only snippets of clarity. Looking down, she blushed when she realized she was on top of Ichigo with a strap-on in the girl's ass. "Oh my god! Ichigo!" She quickly pulled out and took off the toy, throwing it against the wall. As Orihime got off of Ichigo, the substitute collapsed onto the floor. Orihime quickly lifted her head and gently set her on her black-leather clad lap. Ichigo's eyes were rolled back into her head, like she'd been in a unending state of climax again. She wasn't' even sure if Ichigo was conscious or even alive anymore. "Ichigo? Ichigo, are you ok?" she asked scared. She was afraid that she'd badly hurt her friend or that she'd done something that Ichigo wouldn't forgive her for. "Ichigo, please wake up! Please!"

After several minutes of Orihime shaking and checking for a pulse on Ichigo, Orihime finally saw her eyes flutter open. "Orihime…"

"Ichigo!" Orihime gasped relieved.

"I'm so glad we're usually on the same team. You've got a hell of a backhand…" Ichigo chuckled before slipping back into unconsciousness again. Orihime, relieved that her friend wasn't blaming her for her harsh treatment, cradled Ichigo and sighed in relief….

To Be Continued…


	7. A Special Show

Mayuri's Maze  
Chapter 7: A Special Show  
FemIchigoXOrihime

 **Warning: Lemon! Voyeur!**

 _ **While Ichigo and Orihime traverse the maze….  
**_ **SWA Meeting  
Rukia POV**

"Still no word on Ichigo and Orihime?" Rukia asked the others sitting at the table.

Rangiku shook her head. "None. Though we did get a report from R&D that they did sneak through the Senkaimon a little bit before you found Orihime's letter."

Rukia stared at the table in shock. It'd been days since they disappeared and she still couldn't get over the revelation that was dropped on them. "Still… Ichigo proposing to Orihime…." She blushed as the picture of them standing at the altar popped into her head.

Captain Unohana smiled as she put a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine, Lieutenant Kuchiki. They've had a while to get to know each other without our interference. Perhaps it's a good thing for them to get married. You did always say that Orihime and Ichigo would be a good couple, did you not?"

Nemu interjected before Rukia could respond. "May I ask if anyone here wants a drink?"

Rangiku nodded. "Sure! What's on the menu, Nemu?" she asked, hopeful for some sake.

Everyone raised an eyebrow, except for Yachiru, when Nemu pulled out a large cooler from under the table and opened the lid. Reaching inside she pulled out a large bottle of milk. "Master Mayuri has picked up some dairy cows and would like you to try some of the product they made."

Everyone stared at the cups of milk Nemu poured them. Nobody wanted to drink anything Mayuri made but nobody wanted to be the one who told Nemu that, or else risk Mayuri's wrath when Nemu told him. Finally, Rangiku dipped a finger into the white liquid and tasted it. Everyone watched as her eyes lit up and she sipped the milk. "This is delicious! Nemu, may I have a bottle to go?"

As Nemu passed her a small bottle of milk, everyone began to drink up their milk. "Wow! This is pretty good!" Rukia noted.

Smiling, Nemu held up a sheet of paper. "Thank you. In fact, Master Mayuri has decided to go into the milk-selling business to fund his experiments…."

 _ **Back in Mayuri's Maze….  
**_ **Ichigo and Orihime POV**

Orihime carried Ichigo, thankful for her new light-weight form. Ichigo on her part was a total wreck, dropping in and out of consciousness from Orihime's brutal treatment. Though Orihime was ready to cry tears from what she'd done, one weak smile from Ichigo was enough to calm the storm in her soul. Still, she now owed Mayuri Kurotsuchi a huge kick to his nether regions for every second he caused Orihime to lose control of herself.

Unsure of where to go, Orihime carried Ichigo through the next part of the maze. More than once she had to backtrack from running into a dead end. Just when she was about to give up and take an hour nap to regain focus, she finally came upon the next room. To her dismay it read "Item Room". "Not another one!"

Ichigo stirred in her arms and looked up. "Oh…" she said weakly. Knowing what had to be done, Orihime opened the door. Like the other rooms, the item lay in the sparse room. This time, it was a black bra. "Another kinky item…" Ichigo guessed. Getting on her feet again, Ichigo reached for the item, only to be stopped by Orihime.

"No." Orihime looked at her genderbended friend with a look of determination. "I'll wear it. You're at your breaking point, Ichigo. This time, let me be the one who protects you." Looking at Orihime for a moment, Ichigo nodded. Smiling in thanks, Orihime grabbed the bra and quickly put it on. Thankfully the bra was made to fit a woman of Rangiku-sized proportions but it did push up her milk-filled jugs a bit, making them look even bigger.

Ichigo looked at her concerned. "Are you ok?"

Orihime was about to answer yes when her eyes widened. "I…it's got… _mouths!_ " she gripped the table as she felt mouths appear on the inside of the cups, sucking on her breasts, the bra quickly got wet as milk started to dribble out of her nipples. "Ahhh…." Ichigo, in a move that mirrored Orihime's previous action, held the girl as she struggled to cope with the perverted sensation. Taking deep breaths, Orihime nodded after a moment. "I'm ok, Ichigo. Thanks."

Quickly, the two made their way out of the room and back into the maze. Orihime struggled to keep her head from fogging up from the lewd action happening at her breasts. Milk was dripping down her front, her breathing coming in short pants. Ichigo, all the while, was right by her side. She did everything she did to comfort her friend, wishing that she was the one who had taken the bra instead so Orihime didn't have to suffer for her.

Thankfully, or unthankfully based on perspective, the two didn't take long to make it to the next trap-room. Looking up, Ichigo read the title out loud again. "1 Vs. 1,000,000? I'm scared to even think what that entails…."

Throwing the door open, Ichigo and Orihime walked in, unsurprised as the door slammed shut behind them. Both gulped together as they saw several things that disturbed them….

Another nice leather comfy chair….

A stripper pole….

And a camera in front of the pole….

 _"While I'm glad you two are taking a moment to take in your surroundings, I'd appreciate it if you didn't gawk,"_ Mayuri commented over the loudspeaker. " _Now… if one of you would be so kind as to sit in the chair?"_

Ichigo headed for the chair. No doubt this was another trick of his and she wanted to get Orihime out of it. Again, he was stopped when the orangette put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll sit." Not taking no for an answer, Orihime promptly sat down in the comfy chair.

" _Very admirable of you, Miss Inoue. But quite foolish…."_

Ichigo stared in horror as Orihime's arms and legs were fastened to the chair. Orihime could do nothing but sit there as electric nodes came out of the chair, the toys sticking to her temples, her barely covered chest, her stomach, her thighs and right above her crotch. Orihime arched her back and moaned as an electric shock hit her sensually. "OHHH!" she screamed, her pussy getting wet instantly.

Ichigo rushed over to help her but was stopped by Mayuri. " _I wouldn't do that, Ichigo. Touch her and the machine will increase the frequency of the shocks,"_ he warned. " _No, if you wish to get her out of that chair then you'll play by my rules."_

Ichigo stared up at the ceiling and seethed. "And what is that exactly?"

" _Heheheh! In order to free her, you'll need to make a video. A live-feed video…."_

Sweat dripped down Ichigo's chin as the color left her cheeks. "A…a live sex video?"

 _"Correct. You'll have to dance on the pole and entertain the viewers in front of the camera. And you're not to stop until the counter hits one million views!"_

Ichigo felt her heart stop. "Wait, I thought the Soul Society doesn't have internet?"

" _Oh no, the camera is feeding into the World of the Living. Rest assured, Ichigo, nobody in the Soul Society will see it."_

"B…but…but everyone in _my_ world will! And my friends aren't stupid! If Keigo and Mizuro and Chizuru, or even Tatsuki for any weird reason, see a female orange-haired girl that looks like me, they'll know it's me!" All at once fear of being exposed like this on the internet made her shake in terror. Like she said, her friends weren't dumb. Already aware of Ichigo's soul reaper adventures, if they saw a girl who looked exactly like her, than they'd know it was her for sure. ' _Is this nightmare ever going to end?'_

A chest emerged from the floor, making Ichigo turn towards it as it popped open, revealing a lewd outfit fit only for a stripper. To Ichigo's relief, one of the items that were in the chest was a pink mask.

" _There. Now you have nothing to complain about, whiny girl!"_

Ichigo balked as she put on the exotic outfit. It was everything you'd expect a stripper to wear. Ichigo chafed as she slipped on the G-string thong, slipping into high-heels again. The pink pushup bra did little to silence her discomfort, especially since it was see through and rubbed against her sensitive nipples. Not knowing if the camera was already rolling, Ichigo slipped on the mask. Looking up she had one last concern. "Wait…Mayuri, I don't know anything about exotic dancing. How am I supposed to get one million views?"

" _Again and again, Ichigo, you underestimate how thorough I was when it came to planning this out. See the tiara in the chest?"_ Ichigo peered into it and indeed saw the silver tiara. Picking it up, Ichigo examined it cautiously. " _That tiara is a very special item. Once worn, it'll infect your brain with countless neural injectors, feeding you the necessary information stored in the database of the device's memory banks. Everything you'll need to know in order to entice more people to watch is in your very hands."_

Ichigo didn't like the sound of that. "Into my brain?" Hearing another groan from Orihime as she was shocked again gave Ichigo resolve. Ignoring the part of her brain that screamed not to, Ichigo quickly put the tiny tiara on her head. "One last thing: why a tiara?"

" _Why, it goes along with your online name, of course: Princess Strawberry! I figured it would do enough to turn people's heads. Now then, hold still while the injectors go to work. You might feel a slight sting…"_

Ichigo's eyes widened as she felt pain blossom into her skull. It felt like many tiny needles were digging into her head, so much that she staggered from the pain and fell over in her clumsy high-heels. "Gahhhhh!" She could do nothing but endure the pain as she felt the needles dig deeper and deeper into her brain. Finally, the pain dulled.

And just like that, she knew everything she needed to know. Standing up, she walked over to the pole and the camera, practicing swaying her hips enticingly. Orihime, still being shocked sensually all over her body, came just from watching Ichigo's peachy ass shift with every step.

No sooner did she step up to the pole did the recording on the camera start. On the far wall, several images popped up. First and foremost was a number counter, currently at zero. The second thing was the image of Ichigo, showing her everything she was showing the internet. The third thing was a small message box at the bottom of the screen.

" _In case you're wondering what the message box is for: Once you've gotten so many views, occasionally your viewers can pick what they want you to do next from a poll. If you don't, then I'll kill the feed and we'll start back at zero,"_ Mayuri threatened. " _Now then, the meter's running…."_

Nodding, Ichigo turned to the camera and gulped. The tiara helped tell her what to do but it didn't exactly give her a boost in confidence. Taking a deep breath she looked back at Orihime and firmed her resolve.

Slowly, Ichigo walked up to the pole. As she did she shifted her hips, making her lower half sway with each step. As she saw the numbers on the screen start to rise, Ichigo pressed herself up against the pole, slowly sliding down the metal rod as she wedged it in between her breasts. Sliding back up, she spun around on the pole and arched her back, feeling the cold metal press against her barely covered snatch. Sliding back down, she instinctively stuck out her tongue and licked the metal pole in front of the camera, feeling that dark feeling deep down blossom.

To her surprise, when she took a glance at the counter it was already over 1000. She gulped when she took a look at the flashing message bar: _**Take off your bra.**_ Sliding her hands up her sides, Ichigo put on a smile of seduction as she leaned forward in front of the camera, cupping her milk-filled jugs covered by the thin bra. Reaching behind her, Ichigo unclipped the bra and sensually let it fall from her body. The numbers on the screen started to rack up as soon as her uncovered breasts were put on display.

Continuing to dance on the pole, Ichigo took a quick glance over at Orihime. The schoolgirl had been watching the show as well as everyone on the internet and she was drooling from the sight out of want. The shocks only heightened her sense of pleasure, putting her in an unending state of orgasm.

Knowing she had to get this done before any permanent damage was done to Orihime, Ichigo danced with all the grace and skill of a professional stripper. To her relief, she saw that the numbers were climbing. Her relief ended once she hit 250,000 and a new message popped up on the screen: _**Take off your thong**_.

Gulping at the notion, Ichigo walked slowly in front of the camera. Slowly, like she did her pushup bra, she pulled down her G-string, doing her best to entice more views. As she peeled off her underwear Ichigo twirled the sexy garment around with her finger for a moment before flinging it to the side. Walking back to the pole, Ichigo spun around on it, her orange hair whipping back. Stepping behind the pole, Ichigo turned around and bend forward, cooing in pleasure as she pressed her ass against the metal pole. She struggled to maintain herself as the cool metal touched her aching snatch.

All throughout this, Ichigo was feeling something bizarre deep down; that dark feeling you get when you do something you know is wrong but at the same time feel so good. As she continued to dance, she began to lose herself to her own fervor. She saw that she'd remarkably hit 500,000 views and that a new message had popped up on the screen, one that made that dark, forbidden feeling inside her surge: _**Play with your breasts and make milk squirt all over yourself**_.

Walking back in front of the camera, Ichigo got down on her knees and cupped her huge breasts. She could see why Chizuru and Kon were always hitting on Orihime and Rangiku. Now that she was a ng

Licking her lips sensually in front of the camera, Ichigo began to fondle her breasts, the tiara letting her know exactly where and how to touch her breasts to illicit that hot, flowing sensation. In a few moments, Ichigo arched her back and moaned lewdly as hot milk shot out of her squirting nipples. She had to fight the urge to cum then and there as the milk shot up into the air and fell downwards back onto her breasts. Sitting up, the milk-covered Ichigo got a sexy idea. Grabbing one of her squirting breasts, Ichigo craned her neck down, popping the nipple into her mouth. Ichigo could not believe how good she tasted as she drank her own breastmilk. As she finished drinking she licked her lips erotically, smiling at the camera. She saw that the counter was over 900,000. ' _Oh thank goodness, this is almost over!'_ said the sane part of her mind. She saw that one last message had appeared on the screen:

 _ **Play with yourself and cum all over the camera.**_

Partially thankful to relieve that burning ache inside her, Ichigo crawled over to the camera, stopping right in front of it. Sitting down, Ichigo's hands went straight to her dripping snatch, eagerly rubbing her swollen lips. "Oh, that feels so goooood!" she moaned, feeling herself get close to the edge of climax. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she slipped a finger inside her pussy, her muscles clamping down on the digit. "Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed as she came, her juices squirting all over the camera.

After a blinding moment, Ichigo's vision began to refocus. "That…that was…." Her statement was cut off when she saw that the counter finally reached a million, the camera's recording light switching off. "Finally," she gasped as she lay on her back, "It's over…."

Looking over, she saw that Orihime was removing the electric nodes from her body, the restraints on her arms and legs gone. Whatever relief she had was cut short, however, when she felt the neural injectors retreated from her brain, feeling like her skull was being spit into pieces, for an agonizing moment, Ichigo was forced to endure the pain before the tiara clattered to the ground.

Walking over to Ichigo, Orihime helped her up. "Ichigo, are you ok?" she asked concerned and a little turned on by the show she got.

Taking deep breaths, Ichigo rubbed her sore skull. "I'm fine. I feel dirty… but fine." She removed her mask and tossed it to the side. "Just another reason to punch Mayuri when we get out of here. " Smiling at the fact that Ichigo was ok, Orihime took her by the hand and lead her though the exit.

After another series of turns and dead-ends, they finally came to the next room. Orihime looked up and read the title. "What? But…why?!" she gasped.

Ichigo was also shocked as well. "Nothing good can come from this…."

On the door lay the words "Chizuru's Playpen"….


	8. Chizurus Everywhere

Chapter 8: Chizurus…Chizurus everywhere…..  
FemIchigoXOrihime

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.  
Warning:** **Lemon! But considering that this is chapter 8, I'm guessing you knew that already….**

 _ **Back in the World of the Living….  
**_ **Karakura Park  
Keigo POV**

"Hey Mizuro! Did you see that awesome video?"

Keigo's friend nodded as he ate his sandwich. The two were sitting on a park bench while enjoying a relaxing Saturday. Beside them sat Chizuru, eating her sandwich as well. "Yeah, I know I'm into older women but that stripper was beyond hot!" he said smiling.

"Yes, I just wish I was there!" Chizuru said, her mind rolling with fantasies. "I wish I could've gotten my hands on those milk-filled jugs!"

The two saw Keigo's face and wondered why he seemed disturbed. "What's wrong, Keigo? You of all people should've loved it."

"Yeah, it was hot all right. But…why do I get the feeling like I was looking at a gender-swapped Ichigo?"

Chizuru almost choked on her sandwich. "Hey! I'm eating here! I don't want to imagine Ichigo stripping in front of me!"

"Well, Keigo does have a point. It's been a while since we saw Ichigo and who else has bright orange hair?"

The trio was interrupted when Tatsuki walked up. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Um…Tatsuki? Have you seen Ichigo lately?"

Shaking her head no, Tatsuki scowled. "No. I haven't. Or Orihime for that matter…."

Keigo and the others quickly filled her in. At first Tatsuki was appalled when they talked about the sexy video but what horrified her was when they thought it was Ichigo. What made it even more startling was the realization that in all likelihood, it might actually have been Ichigo under that mask. Since they now know of his crazy adventures, it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that he had been turned into a very sexy she.

"Well one thing's for sure…" Tatsuki said cracking her knuckles. "He's got some explaining to do or I'll turn his face into paste!"

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Mayuri's Maze: Outside Chizuru's Playpen  
Ichigo & Orihime POV**

"I'm too scared to even touch that doorknob…" Ichigo muttered as she stood with Orihime outside the room.

"Why does Chizuru have something to do with this?" asked a fearful Orihime.

Taking her hand, Ichigo squeezed it and smiled at her, trying to drum up her courage. "C'mon, let's go. We've been through worse."

Nodding, Orihime smiled. "Ok!"

Opening the door, the two orangettes walked inside… and stared in shock at the horror of it all….

In front of them was a massive playpen, filled with loads of sex toys. While the sight did make the two gulp, what horrified them was what was on the walls next to it….

Tanks filled with green liquid. And inside each one of them was Chizuru!

"You…you cloned Chizuru?" gasped Orihime.

"WHY?!" shouted Ichigo.

" _Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time as a useful torture for you two. I've been given specific reports about all your friends and found that of all your classmates, Chizuru was the best option to mass clone. It also gave me the excuse I needed to test my cloning pods."_

"How'd you manage to get Chizuru's DNA?" Ichigo asked curiously.

" _I sent Nemu to gather some of samples. From what she told me, your friend was quite eager to comply after Nemu began to "negotiate" with her."_

"Negotiate?" Orihime asked, her head cocked to the side in confusion.

"I have an idea about that, but this is getting us nowhere. How are we supposed to leave this room, Mayuri?"

" _Oh that's quite simple. Simply hit the button at the center of the playpen and it'll release the clones. Once they've had their playtime, they'll return to the pods and go to sleep again. The door leading out of here will open up. Have fun…."_

Sighing, Ichigo and Orihime crawled over the gates of the playpen and walked on the spongy floor over to the pedestal at the center. On it was a big red button. "Well, at least he knows how to simplify things…" Ichigo noted. Gulping and sweating in dread, Ichigo pushed the button. Lights turned on in the tanks, illuminating the Chizurus inside. The pedestal retreated into the floor as the tanks began to empty, the green fluid being drained by thick tubes into the floor.

All at once, all the Chizurus' eyes opened up. The tanks sprung open and the group of eight clones stepped out. Looking around, the group of Chizurus saw the naked duo in the middle of the playpen.

And then they grinned….

"Orihime!" they all screamed as they scrambled over the sides of the playpen. The two orangettes were quickly assailed by the group of redheads. Orihime gasped in shock as four pairs of hands grabbed at her milky jugs, pawing at them. Ichigo looked on in disbelief, like she was seeing her worst nightmare, but was caught off guard when a group of 4 Chizurus began to molest her as well. Ichigo closed her eyes and tried to endure the feel of Chizurus' hands roaming her body. ' _Oh no! It's like the room with hands all over again!'_

The 4 Chizurus surrounded Ichigo, pushing their chests, small in comparison to the milk filled Ichigo and Orihime's, against her. "Ichigo," one Chizuru whispered into her ear. "You look so sexy! It's like I'm seeing a double of Orihime!" Ichigo's eyes snapped open when she felt something being placed on her head. Reaching up, she felt that it was a pair of cat-ears. "Stay still, Ichigo…" another clone whispered. "This is another of Captain Kurotsuchi's toys so it'll sting a bit…"

Ichigo cringed in pain as she was bombarded by the pain of multiple needles digging into her brain. "Arghh!" she groaned in pain, stumbling to the floor and inadvertently giving the clones the opportunity to cop a feel of her backside. "Chizuru!" Ichigo groaned. "What the hell?!"

One of the clones, getting down on her knees behind Ichigo, answered, "We always thought you'd look cute as our pet, Ichigo, so now you'll be our very special kitten. Now then…" Ichigo gasped as she felt something poke at her backdoor. "For your tail."

Ichigo crumpled to the floor, her ass sticking up in the air, as the Chizuru clone slid a string of anal beads deep into her ass, a long cat tail at the end. Ichigo clawed at the playpen's floor as the beads slid in slowly one after the other, trying to endure the sensation of her backdoor being plugged. The problem she faced was that each bead was bigger than the last. As soon as the last one entered her asshole, the tail attached to the beads twitched and moved like it was a real tail. "Good kitty," one of the clones said, scratching Ichigo's kitty ears. Before Ichigo could voice a complaint, the clones affixed a collar to her neck. "There! Now we can play with our kitty!"

The gender-bended substitute was subjected to the clones petting, the girls pawing at every inch of her. Ichigo lay on the ground, her overly sensitive body loving their soft caressing. Her gaze began to fog up as she felt their hands sensually rub every inch of her body. Even more torturous, her tail and ears weren't just accessories. Ichigo cried out as they scratched her ears and pet her tail. The two accessories felt like real extremities to Ichigo, bringing her more unwanted pleasure. "Such a cute kitty!" one clone cheered.

"But I hear she's been so naughty with our dear Orihime…."

"We should give her a lesson…."

"Yes… we should show her that Orihime belongs to us and what happens to those who dare mess with our Orihime…."

Turning around, Ichigo paled as she saw the large strap-ons the clones had donned, along with the paddle, the leash, the ball-gag and the nipple clamps in their hands….

Orihime, meanwhile, was subjected to her worst nightmare: a Chizuru gangbang. All four were wearing large strap-ons, designed by Mayuri to simulate real erections and give the clones the pleasure of a male orgasm. Orihime lay pinned on the floor, having to endure all of her holes being plugged. Beneath her, a Chizuru clone had her arms around her waist, fucking her ass. In front of her, keeping her legs spread wide was another clone, pounding her pussy. If Orihime had any cries of pain or pleasure, they were suppressed by the clone at her head fucked her face, sliding her strap-on toy deep into her throat. To top off this orgy of Chizurus, the last of the quartet rested atop of her chest, sliding her toy in between her milk-filled jugs. Orihime's eyes were rolled in the back of her head as she was completely dominated, unable to move and the only sounds coming from her were muffled cries and gags.

The four clones all threw their head backs and screamed as they felt their bodies reach climax. It may have been a little quick since they were not used to a male's pleasure, but they enjoyed every second of it. Orihime gagged as she felt all three holes filled with hot jizz, gagging at the taste as it shot down her throat. The one on her chest smiled as she shot her load all over her chest and chin. The four looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's trade positions."

Back on Ichigo's end, she was forced to endure the pleasure of her "owners". The four clones enjoyed playing with their new kitten, pinching her milk-dripping nipples with the nipple clamps, giving her bottom a good spanking, leading her around the playpen on her leash; all the while moaning through her red ball-gag. And during the whole torturous excursion, a clone would be behind her, fucking her tight pussy. Even when they paraded her around one of the clones would fuck her, lying on top of the "kitty" and making her carry her along. Tears of pleasurable pain dripped down her face; she was so exhausted that she collapsed onto the floor, but even still the clones didn't let up, fucking the female Ichigo right into the floor. Thankfully for her, the toys her clones had were not the same as the ones plowing Orihime; theirs were just regular strap-ons.

Time seemed to stand still for Ichigo and Orihime as the clones had their way with them. Both orangettes began to drop in and out of consciousness as the clones made their original's fantasy come true. To the clones it was paradise, to the orangettes it was torture having to be violated by another replica, or in this case replicas, of one of their dear friends. The two were forced to endure this torture for hours, being brought to orgasm over and over and over again.

It was when the ears came off of Ichigo, making her howl in pain as the needles retracted from her brain, did she realize that it was over. Looking over, she saw Orihime, covered in white cum with the hot spunk leaking out of her holes, looking dazed and incoherent. The clones smiled down at the two. Waving bye to the two, the clones climbed out of the playpen… or at least seven of them did. The last one turned around and grinned. "Oops! Almost forgot!" she ran back over and grabbed the anal beads tail still inside Ichigo. "Wouldn't want to forget about this!" Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs as, all at once, the Chizuru clone pulled them out of her ass, Ichigo cumming all over the floor in ecstasy. "Aww! Such a cute little kitty!" the clone giggled before turning back to her tank. The eight clones waved goodbye to the two downed girls before the tanks around them closed, filling up with green liquid. The clones were submerged with the fluid and then went dark, the clones going to sleep.

Ichigo sat up, sighing in desperation and wondering if Orihime was ok. Crawling over to her, Ichigo shook her gently. "Orihime? Orihime, are you ok?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a choked gurgle before swallowing the thick cum in her mouth. "I'm ok…I just feel so sore...my butt hurts…."

Ichigo reached for something to wipe her with and grabbed a nearby blanket, covered in cartoony Mayuri faces and cleaned her up. "Here. I'll carry you until you can walk again." Picking her up gently, Ichigo carried Orihime out the next door.

Continuing through the maze, Ichigo carried Orihime and made a series of turns, hoping that they were near a Safe Room. It was blissful for Orihime, especially since she was still wearing the bra that was licking her nipples, making it extra special. After a while though, they finally managed to make it to the next room, though they were displeased to see it wasn't a Safe Room.

It read "The Blind Tunnel".

"A Tunnel?" Ichigo questioned, letting Orihime, who was feeling better, back onto her own two feet. "Let's go."

Opening the door, the two found themselves in a simple dressing room once more. "So now what are we supposed to wear?" Orihime asked up at the ceiling. Her answer came when the dresser drawer opened up and two blindfolds lay inside. The two picked them up cautiously but then the drawer closed and the one beneath it opened up, revealing skimpy BDSM outfits. Well, outfit is a bit of an understatement, the outfits consisted of thin black leather strips. Knowing it had to be done, the two put on the outfits, grimacing as their milk-swollen breasts were confined. It was harder for Orihime since she couldn't take off her mouth-bra but they managed to get it onto her.

" _Very good. I'm pleased to see you two have gotten into the swing of things. Now then, the next part of the trap-room consists of a short tunnel; one which you'll have to move through blindfolded."_

"But wait! How will we know where we're going? And what happens if Orihime and I get separated?"

" _Tch! Your concerns are only a nuisance to me, but fine. There will be regular chimes from a bell at the end of the tunnel, that will be your guide. As for how to keep you two from being separated…. Well, turn your attention to the door, if you please?"_

The two orangettes turned to see a small doggy-door, barely big enough for them to squeeze through. The last drawer on the bottom popped open and the two saw to their surprise a double-ended dildo lying inside. " _I believe you two can figure out the rest…."_

"Tch!" Ichigo scoffed. "Let's go, Orihime. We can do this."

"Right…" Orihime said, a little worriedly. The two orangettes sat on the ground in front of the small door. Ichigo cringed as she slid the toy inside her, Orihime grasping the other end and sliding inside of her. Grabbing the blindfolds, they put them on. Once their vision was obscured, Ichigo called out to Orihime. "Orihime, let's take this one step at a time."

"Right. I'm ready, Ichigo."

Hearing a chime behind her, Ichigo crab-walked her way towards it passing through the doggy-door. The first thing she noticed was how warm the floor was; soft to the touch, like warm muscle. The pace that the two had was excruciating. They wanted to move quickly, but due to their awkward position they weren't able to move quickly, having to move at a moderately slow pace. Unwanted moans and groans erupted from both Ichigo's and Orihime's lips as they felt the dildo inside them slide in and out.

The tunnel revealed its true nature when, unknown to the traversing duo, holes opened up in the floor beneath them….

"AH FUCK!" Ichigo shrieked as she felt a dildo emerge from the floor and push its way into her ass. Her arms and legs lost their strength and she crumpled to the floor, making the toy slide deeper into her derriere. Orihime, subjected to the same anal treatment , collapsed onto the floor as well, the blind girl arching her back as her ass was filled. The two lay there, gasping and groaning in ecstasy, bucking their hips to make the dildo lodged inside their pussies slid in and out deeper into them.

Ichigo didn't even realized she had grabbed Orihime's legs, pulling the girl towards her to make the pleasure within her increase, until she'd screamed as she came, Orihime quickly following suit. ' _No…'_ Ichigo struggled to maintain her sanity. ' _Have to… focus… if I lose myself here… we'll never escape.'_ Steeling what nerves that weren't burning with pleasure, Ichigo tried something. After testing the double-ended dildo's flexibility, Ichigo clenched her teeth. "Orihime!" Ichigo called out blindly.

"Ah! What, Ichigo? OHHH!" Orihime cried out as she came, soaking the toy with her juices.

"Get on top of me. I'll carry us the rest of the way," Ichigo said with firm resolution.

Knowing that there was no dissuading Ichigo, Orihime muttered an affirmative. The double-ended dildo bent as Orihime sat up, groaning as the dildo in her ass was removed. Her busty chest pressed against Ichigo's as she lay on top of her, her orange hair spilling all over Ichigo's face.

Gritting her teeth, Ichigo steadied her strength and began to crabwalk towards the bell chiming behind her. Thankfully for Ichigo Orihime was relatively light so she didn't have that heavy of a load to carry. Every step threatened to send Ichigo over the edge, feeling more dildos leaving and entering her ass and feeling the dildo inside her pussy shift deeper into her as Orihime shifted above her. Orihime meanwhile, tried not to move so Ichigo could carry her without incident but feeling Ichigo's milk-filled chest rub against her overly sensitive body made it difficult. Hearing the groans and cries from Ichigo for the better part of 20 minutes, Orihime couldn't take it anymore. "Ichigo?" she panted, her pussy soaking wet as the dildo rubbed against her G-spot.

"Y-Yeah? What…what is it?" asked a struggling Ichigo. Her arms and legs wobbled and she didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

"I'm…I'm sorry but I just can't… hold myself back anymore."

Ichigo was going to ask what she meant when the blindfolded girl felt lips press against hers. Realizing that Orihime was kissing her, the same girl who'd been through the same punishment and torture by her side, made Ichigo's resistance crumble. Her back hit the floor as her arms and legs gave out, her hands exploring Orihime's back. Both girls moaned into each other's mouths as they felt their asses invaded again. Orihime dipped her tongue into Ichigo's mouth, tasting her crush as her hands roamed the substitute's body. Her body moving with a mind of its own, Orihime began to rock her hips, making the dildo inside her pussy slide deeper. Ichigo rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she felt the dildo hit the deepest part of her pussy, feeling pleasure unlike any she'd ever known. As their lips finally parted, the blind girls threw their heads back and screamed to the high heavens, feeling their orgasms coming.

"ICHIGOOOO!"

"ORIHIMEEEE!

The two lay there on the soft floor, cooing in pleasure as they held onto one another. Regaining her senses first, Ichigo heard the chime bell directly behind her and, with every last ounce of strength, lifted herself up with Orihime still on top of her and walked through the second doggy-door, ending the torturous experience.

As soon as Ichigo felt cold stone beneath her hands and feet and the absence of something penetrating her ass did she finally give in to exhaustion. Letting out a tired groan, Ichigo collapsed onto the floor, ripping off the blindfold. They were outside the tunnel and back into the main maze interior. She saw the tired expression on Orihime's face and pulled the blindfold off of her.

Still riding her high, Orihime saw the beautiful face of Ichigo and lost her sense of reason again. Before Ichigo could say anything, Orihime leaned down and kissed her again, slipping her tongue in her mouth. Ichigo felt absolute bliss as she made out with Orihime, her hand sliding down her back and copping a feel of her backside, making Orihime moan into her mouth.

Only when they parted for need of air did Orihime realize what she just did. "Oh my gosh!" she quickly said as she got off of Ichigo, pulling out the toy inside them and tossing it to the side. "Ichigo, I'm so sorry! You were trying to do your best and carry me but I… I just lost control of myself!" She looked at the ground ashamed.

Ichigo smiled at her friend as she stood up. Walking over to Orihime, she pulled the orangette into a warm hug. "It's alright. I didn't mind…." The two looked into each other's eyes and felt a stirring inside them, their faces leaning close.

Before anything could go any farther, Mayuri killed the mood. " _If you two wouldn't mind? This is an experiment, you know, not some soap opera. If you'd please move along, that'd be great. Or do I need to send Blinky your way?"_

Scowling, Ichigo sighed. ' _Wow, way to kill the mood, Mayuri….'_ Taking Orihime's hand in hers, Ichigo turned back toward the corridor and lead her friend down it, continuing on in the maze….

 **Master Control Room  
Mayuri POV**

"Hmmm, very interesting…." Mayuri noted as he watched them on the monitors. "I was beginning to think they'd never reach the end. Ah well, I'll have plenty of time to observe them when I kick them back to the starting line. Nemu!" He called out behind him.

The thin lieutenant stepped forward. "Yes, Master Mayuri?"

"Get ready. You're up next."

To Be Continued….


	9. Finale

Mayuri's Maze  
Chapter Nine: The End

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!  
Warning: Lemon! **

**Mayuri's Maze  
Ichigo & Orihime POV**

Ichigo and Orihime walked hand in hand as they traveled down the corridor, feeling exhausted. "I hope a Safe Room is nearby," Ichigo groaned. "I'm exhausted…."

Orihime nodded. The vast amount of torture that had been inflicted on them was almost unbearable. She may be a softy but she swore she was going to hit Mayuri between the legs for putting her and Ichigo through this nightmare.

Speaking of which, Mayuri's voice came through on the intercom. " _Turn left up at the next intersection."_

Ichigo looked up and cocked her head. "Since when did you decide to help us out? Or are you just leading us into another trap?" she said, scowling up at the ceiling.

" _I've grown tired of watching you two go around in circles. Turn left at the intersection and you'll find yourself at the lift in the middle of the maze."_

Orihime gasped. "You mean we're done?"

" _Not quite. There's just one last obstacle. I wonder how you'll fare…hahahahahahah!"_

"I hate him…" Ichigo grumbled, hoping that she'd be back in her male gender soon. "I hate him so much…."

Orihime saw the look of venom on her face and squeezed Ichigo's hand. "It'll be alright, Ichigo. You'll see." Ichigo turned to her friend and nodded, glad that Orihime was by her side.

The two naked orangettes walked through the maze, taking Mayuri's directions and turning left at the next intersection. Seeing stairs leading below, Ichigo and Orihime took them down and proceeded into the dark corridor below. They walked through the dim hallway, wondering if they were walking into another trap when they came upon another door; the last one.

It read "Lift Room".

"So this is it…" Ichigo mused, hoping this hell would soon be over. Looking over at Orihime, the genderbended substitute smiled. "You ready?"

Seeing Ichigo smile no matter what gender her friend was made Orihime smile. "Ready."

The two girls pushed open the door and walked in. To their relief, they saw a large chamber, about as big as the room Ichigo fought Dordoni, and at the other end of the room was a lift, the shaft leading up into the ceiling. But to their dismay, they saw that their salvation had a roadblock in front of it.

Nemu.

" _Well done, Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue! You've reached the end of the maze and have made it to the center. All that's left is to get through my "gatekeeper", Nemu. But I should caution you though…"_ Ichigo scowled as she could practically see the sneer on Mayuri's face. " _If you're unable to get past her, Nemu will take you two and dump you into another corner of the maze, starting the whole adventure all over again!'_

Ichigo gulped. Nemu looked even more intimidating than usual. She had discarded her _shihakusho_ and miniskirt and had put on a black leather outfit fit for a dominatrix. And between her legs was a huge purple strap-on, making Ichigo and Orihime sweat. "Nemu…" Ichigo addressed, standing in front of Orihime to shield her from anything the lieutenant might throw at them. "Will you please move aside? We've suffered enough from this sex-maze!" Ichigo pleaded, not sure how she could possibly beat her without her zanpakuto.

Black-leather high-heels clicked as Nemu walked across the room towards them, her impassive eyes showing her answer. "Master Mayuri's orders are absolute. I'm to pleasure you two until you've lost consciousness and then take you to a corner of this contraption."

If there were any arguments to be had afterwards they ended when Nemu started her attack. Ichigo was unprepared for the harsh bitchslap as Nemu disappeared from sight, only to appear in front of her, striking her to the ground. Ichigo cringed as she hit the cold floor, struggling to her hands and knees. She'd had no rest since "The Blind Tunnel" and was completely exhausted. The naked duo had been forced to relinquish their BDSM outfits, leaving them nude once again, except for Orihime's bra, so the coldness of Nemu's leather outfit hit Ichigo in full as the lieutenant got on top of her. Ichigo gasped as the head of Nemu's toy rubbed against her entrance, the lieutenant grasping her milk-filled breasts and squeezed. "Nemu! Stop!" Ichigo pleaded, feeling the pressure in her breasts build up again, milk rushing towards her nipples.

Orihime, unable to just watch, recklessly charged at Nemu. Her face impassive as always, Nemu merely pointed a finger at Orihime. "Bakudo #4: Hainawa." Orihime gasped as she was bound in a glowing yellow rope. "Please don't resist, you two. It's pointless."

"Gahhhh!" Ichigo screamed as Nemu shoved three fingers into her cunt, Nemu's other hand pulled at her long orange hair as she fingered the substitute, making her pussy nice and wet for her large toy. Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut but Nemu's ministrations were too good; she knew exactly where to rub against her to make her feel it. "Ah! Ohhh!" Her eyes widened as Nemu's thumb pressed against her asshole. "Wait!"

"No," Nemu bluntly said. "Master Mayuri has ordered me to use any means to pleasure you. But I judge that you're wet enough for my toy…."

Orihime looked on, bound to the floor helpless and afraid, as Nemu let go of Ichigo's hair and slipped her fingers out of the girl's wet pussy. Ichigo, dazed from the homunculi's ministrations, clawed at the floor as Nemu spread her cheeks, lining up her strap-on with Ichigo's pussy. "AH! TOO BIG!" Ichigo screamed as Nemu shoved her toy into Ichigo all at once. "NO! AHHH!" Her nails dug into the ground as Nemu started to viciously fuck her, her arms wobbling. Nemu was far stronger than she looked and she was now using all of her unnatural strength with her hips.

 _Fap! Fap! Fap! Fap! Fap! Fap! Fap!_

Ichigo's ears rang with the sound of Nemu's hips slapping against her ass along with her own shrieks. Nemu was going so deep inside, the tip pushing against her cervix. The pain coupling with the pleasure was too much for her. Nemu didn't let up at all as Ichigo's arms gave, the orangette crashing to the ground as Nemu fucked the daylights out of her. "OH GOD!" Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Nemu rubbed against her G-Spot. "FUCK! FUCCCCK! FUUUUUUUCK!"

The ground beneath the two soul reapers became soaked from the juices that gushed from Ichigo's plugged cunt as she came hard. Ichigo's lower half melted as her pussy tightened around the rubber toy inside her womanhood. "Ahhhhh…" she moaned, her tongue rolling out as her eyes only showed their whites. Even while Ichigo was in the middle of an intense orgasm Nemu didn't stop, making it clear she would fuck the genderbended substitute until she no longer knew which way was up.

"AH! AHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed as Nemu lay into her, her hips never slowing down. She tried to keep herself from blacking out but that was the hardest thing to do at the moment with Nemu dominating her.

Nemu continued to lay on top of Ichigo, her leather-clad hips pounding into her. Taking her hand, soiled with Ichigo's juices, she slid two fingers into Ichigo's gaping mouth. "Here, Ichigo. Taste yourself." Ichigo groaned as the taste of her pussy covered her tongue, her lower half melting. She was taken by surprise when Nemu suddenly pulled out of her thoroughly-fucked pussy and flipped her over onto her back, putting Ichigo's legs on her shoulder. Ichigo moaned as Nemu slid back into her, her strap-on going even deeper and rubbing against her sensitive spots even more. "Does that feel good, Ichigo?"

"YESSS!" Ichigo screamed, her nails digging into the floor, leaving scratch marks. "AH! AH! AHH!" Ichigo whole world flickered and died as she felt Nemu squeeze her breasts in time with her thrusts, making jets of white-hot milk spray onto Nemu's chest. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Still bound by Nemu's kido spell, Orihime watched as Ichigo came, shocked by the debauched look on her face. Still, watching her crush get her brains fucked out didn't stop her from getting aroused, her pussy dripping onto the floor as her special "accessory" continued to lick her breasts.

Nemu gave a small moan as she came along with Ichigo, her toy rubbing against her clit. She watched Ichigo go limp before pulling out, satisfied that the substitute, and the bigger threat of the two, had been dealt with. Ichigo lay still as Nemu got up and walked away from her, taking shallow breaths.

Seeing Nemu walk in her direction made Orihime quiver in fear. To no avail she struggled against her bondage but her human strength was no match against a Soul Reaper's kido. But her captivity was cut short when Nemu reached for her and pulled the binding rope away from her. Orihime struggled against the homunculus but was powerless against the girl's inhuman strength. "No!" she cried as Nemu dragged her over to a nearby wall. Orihime cringed as she was shoved roughly against the wall. Her bra was torn away from her, leaving her milk-filled breasts exposed.

Taking hold of Orihime's hands, Nemu stuck them to a wall with a tiny sticking kido spell, leaving her spread against the wall. "Don't resist, Orihime," Nemu said softly into the girl's ear. "It's hopeless."

"Nooo!" Orihime's tears dripped down her face as Nemu slid into her pussy, stretching her with her thick toy. "Ahhh!"

Like with Ichigo, Nemu's pace was hard and brutal. Orihime felt her lower half melt as Nemu pumped into her, her exposed breasts digging into the teen's back. Pleasure being her main mission, Nemu's hands sensually felt up Orihime's beautiful body. Reaching around her, Nemu rubbed her clit with one hand while another slid up her smooth belly to cup her breast, milking her just like she milked Ichigo. "As I thought. You and Ichigo have come to enjoy being taken advantage of."

Gritting her teeth, Orihime shook her head as she felt that coil inside her begin to tighten against her will. "No! Ichigo and I aren't like that!"

"You're lying." Nemu licked her ear, her hand leaving Orihime's clit to cup her other breast. Stopping her movements, Nemu saw Orihime bucking into her, her body moving with a mind of its own, driving the toy deep inside her of her own free will. "See? Your body has already given in. Just accept your defeat. You will not escape this maze," she said in her usual monotone voice.

Milk shot out of Orihime's enlarged tits as she came. "NO! OHHHHH!" Nemu silenced her loud scream with a kiss, her tongue dipping into her mouth. Strength leaving her, Orihime slumped against the wall as Nemu continued her assault.

By the time Nemu had pulled Orihime away from the wall, the young girl had trouble remembering her own name. "Ohhhh…" she groaned as she collapsed to the ground, feeling bliss wash over her. Nemu pulled her by the arm and dragged her over with Ichigo.

Ichigo had only barely regained her awareness, looking over to see Orihime lying next to her with a lust-filled expression of her own. She tried to get up but with her massive orgasms her bones felt like jelly. Just when things couldn't possibly get any worse, a sound echoed into the room that filled Ichigo's heart with horror.

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

 _"Well well. It would seem that Blinky has caught up with you. Nemu,"_ Mayuri addressed over the loudspeaker. " _Why don't you feed them to Blinky again? I'm sure a few more days spent in him will be quite the experience."_

Ichigo looked up wearily as Nemu grabbed her and Orihime by the arm. "Days?"

" _Why yes, Ichigo. The last time you and Orihime ran into my pet, you spent a total of two and a half days inside its belly. That's why you were so exhausted. But don't worry. When you wake up after it's done with you, you'll be in the comfort of a safe room at the start of the maze…"_ Mayuri taunted. " _Nemu! Hand them over to Blinky!"_

"Yes, Master Mayuri." Keeping a hold on the two orangettes, Nemu dragged them towards the exit. Looking up, Ichigo saw the red gelatinous mass of the slime creature crawling towards her at the end of the corridor. Dread and despair gripped her as she stared at her ill-fate….

 **Control Room  
Mayuri POV**

Mayuri shut off the monitor and sat back in his chair, feeling most pleased. "Good work, Nemu. That should keep those brats busy for a few more months. Heheheheh!" Mayuri loved it when a plan came together….

He had no intention of ever letting Ichigo and Orihime go anytime soon. He would keep them here, exploiting them for profit which would further help his department's research projects. When he grew tired of them, after a few years maybe, he would let them go. Although at that point it would be a safe bet that the two girls would not wish to leave, which suited Mayuri just fine.

"Heehee! Isn't it rewarding when a project bears such bountiful fruits? Now that the test run with those two humans is complete, I'll have to start considering bringing more women into here. Or maybe I should use the formula on other men. Hmm…a female lieutenant Abarai? Now that would be something to see…."

Behind him he heard the lift open up, the doors sliding open. "Hmph! About time!" Mayuri scoffed, turning around in his chair. "I thought I told you not to take…too much…time…" Mayuri couldn't find the words as he stared in complete shock at Ichigo and Orihime. "WHAT? HOW?"

Ichigo smiled as she squeezed Orihime's hand. "I'm afraid that Nemu's a little… _preoccupied._

 _ **Previously….**_

 _Dread and despair gripped her as she stared at her ill-fate…._

 _Ichigo hung her head in defeat as Nemu dragged them towards the red monstrosity. 'Is this really going to happen all over again? Are we going to be trapped in this hell forever?'_

 _"Ichigo…."_

 _The girl looked over to Orihime, the girl looking at her with a face full of sweetness. Even in this hell she was content as long as she was with Ichigo. "I love you," she whispered. "No matter what, I'll always love you."_

 _Ichigo stared at her friend, her heart filling up with emotions. 'No…I will NOT let us go through this again! I won't let him hurt Orihime anymore, even if it kills me!'_

 _Strength flowed back into Ichigo as resolved filled her. Blinky was just feet away as Nemu continued to drag them towards her. But the lieutenant was caught off guard when Ichigo struggled to her feet, pulling away from her. Orihime, seeing Ichigo's resolve, got to her feet and struggled along with Ichigo. Nemu frowned as she continued to pull them forward. "Stop struggling," she ordered. "It's useless. Master Mayuri's orders are absolute."_

 _"Your "Master Mayuri" can go to hell!" Ichigo put her hands on Nemu's chest and pushed._

 _"But you're going there first!"_

 _When Nemu felt hot slime touch her back, she realized that she had been so preoccupied with them that she had forgotten by Blinky. "No!" She felt slimy tentacles wrap around her waist, pulling into its body. "NOOO!"_

 _Blinky's pull was greater than Nemu's. She was forced to let go of Ichigo and Orihime as Blinky pulled her into its body, her black-leather outfit disintegrating and leaving her nude. Ichigo and Orihime watched as Nemu was swallowed up by the monstrosity, glad that it was her and not them. Turning around, the exhausted duo hurried towards the elevator before the monster decided to make his dinner a combo…._

 _ **Back to the Present….**_

 __Ichigo cracked her knuckles as she walked over to Mayuri, not caring that she was naked anymore. Luckily for them, Mayuri didn't have his zanpakuto handy, which was perfect for them. "Mayuri…" she said glaring, feeling rage bubble up inside her. "I think you know what comes next…."

Mayuri stood up, feeling nervous at his present situation. "Now now," he warned. "I wouldn't do anything rash. Remember, I still hold the formula that turns you back to-GRRRK!"

The mad scientist was interrupted when Orihime suddenly kicked him square in the balls! "That was for turning Ichigo into a girl!"

Ichigo followed up with a punch to Mayuri's face. "THAT was for dragging Orihime into this."

"And THIS is for all the hell you put us through!

It was good that the other captains weren't here. Mayuri would've been mortified for them to hear him scream like a girl as the two humans began to give him his much-deserved comeuppance ….

 _ **20 minutes and one HELL of a beatdown later….**_

 __Mayuri lay on the floor groaning in pain, a beaten and bloodied mess. Ichigo and Orihime stood him, feeling very satisfied after their month in hell. "So what now?" Orihime asked.

"First: clothes. Second: cure." Ichigo looked around, looking for a closet for some clothes but saw nothing. "Maybe we should go and head upstairs."

The two orangettes were taken by surprise when they heard the lift open behind them. They saw to their amazement Nemu, covered in red slime, emerge from the lift. "Nemu? I thought that Blinky had you?" Orihime asked, somewhat glad that the girl was ok.

"Blinky had long since grown bored of me. Master Mayuri would often punish me by making me mate with it but it grows tired of having the same person rather quickly. That was why he set it in the maze."

"Riveting…." Ichigo crossed her arms and scowled. "Where'd Mayuri keep the cure that turns me back to normal?"

"There isn't any cure."

Both Ichigo and Orihime stared at the girl, Ichigo's heart thumping in her chest. "WHAT?!" Ichigo screamed.

"But Mayuri said-"

"Yes, Orihime, Master Mayuri did say that he would give you the formula should you complete the maze but that was untrue. Master Mayuri never intended to let you out. He did not even bother to synthesize a reverse compound for the GB-SSR formula."

"GB-SSR?"

"Genderbender-Substitute Soul Reaper. Master Mayuri created it specifically for you."

Orihime took hold of Ichigo's hand and squeezed. "So how is Ichigo supposed to get back to normal?"

Nemu walked over to a nearby computer and typed in a few keys. Ichigo saw a chemical formula pop up on the screen. "I don't have the formula to counteract the one Master Mayuri injected into you, but it would be possible to synthesize one of our own."

Ichigo stared at the screen. "You can do that?"

"I can't. It is too intricate for me. But somebody of Kisuke Urahara's caliber would be able to do so, though it will take time."

The genderbended substitute sighed. "Fine. It'll be hard to explain this but I'll have to rely on him." Suddenly a thought hit her. "Wait! What am I supposed to do in the meantime? I'm a girl! It's not like I can hide these!" She crossed her arms and pushed up her breasts. "How am I supposed to explain this to everyone?"

Nemu walked over to a nearby wall. "You won't have to." Hitting a button, Nemu opened up a secret panel, revealing a large rectangular devise. "You recall the Kioku Chikan device we Soul Reapers use to change memories?" When Ichigo nodded, Nemu gestured to the device and elaborated. "This device acts in a very similar fashion. It releases a pulse that affects both the Soul Society and the World of the Living and causes a subtle shift in everybody's memories. I cannot erase their memories, but I can alter them to where everyone remembers you being born a girl; with the exception of the three of us and Kisuke Urahara, of course."

Ichigo nodded, glad for the sudden convenience. "Ok. When Kisuke fixes me, can you change everyone's memories back to normal?"

"Yes."

Orihime stepped forward. "Um…Nemu? It's been bothering me for a while. Mayuri said you came up with an alibi for us being gone for so long. What did you tell everyone exactly?"

"That you two had run off to elope."

Both orangettes blushed and gaped at the lieutenant. "You told them we were getting MARRIED?!" Ichigo screamed. Orihime looked away, picturing her and Ichigo both in wedding dresses.

Reaching into a drawer, Nemu pulled out several items. "Yes, it was the most believable story. And from the way you two bonded, I don't think you two would mind it all that much. I had these made for you two if and when you two emerged from the maze." She handed Ichigo a marriage certificate with both their names forged on it as well as a wedding ring, handing a second ring to Orihime. "And you don't have to worry about the video. I'll release a virus that will purge all traces of it from the internet."

Ichigo nodded in thanks, looking down at the ring in her hand. She looked up when she saw Nemu dig through a drawer of papers before pulling out a flyer. "What's that?"

"You remember the room that caused you two to lactate? Master Mayuri started an enterprise selling your milk. I was wondering if you two would like to continue helping the business. It would help with your swollen breasts, at least."

Ichigo stared at her before looking down at her milk-filled breasts, remembering what it was like to get milked. Turning to Orihime, Ichigo asked her for her opinion. "What do you think?"

"Well…it did feel kinda good. And we wouldn't have to worry about our chests being so big…" Orihime murmured. "I'll do it."

"Same here." Ichigo nodded to Nemu. "We'll do it. At least until I turn back to normal."

"Excellent." Nemu walked over to the main console controlling the maze and typed in a few more keys. "It will take me a little while to set everything up, so would you like to recuperate in peace for the day? The lift will take you to a safe room on a separate level from the maze; it was meant to be reserved for Master Mayuri's quiet time."

Both Ichigo and Orihime nodded in thanks. Turning back to the unconscious Mayuri, Ichigo had one last question. "Hey Nemu? That Genderbender formula…you got one more?"

A rare smile came from Nemu as she opened up a secret compartment in the wall. "Master Mayuri ordered me to make a formula that was compatible with all the captains, so I did as he instructed and made one for him as well." Ichigo and Orihime both grinned when she pulled out a syringe that had the letters GB-CMK on it….

 _ **Several Hours Later….  
**_ **Mayuri's Maze: Corridor  
Mayuri POV**

"Ohhh…" Mayuri groaned as he sat up. "When I get a hold of those kids…." The mad scientist was in exorbitant pain from his beatdown and he only had one thing in mind: revenge. "I'm going to come up with something even worse than this and…why is my voice so high?" The white-skinned man looked down and saw to his horror that he was no longer a white-skinned man. He was a white-skinned woman! "What the hell! How did this happen?"

 _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

Mayuri was horrified when she saw her own creation stalk its way toward her. Turning around, Mayuri was horrified to see that she was in a dead end. By the time she turned around, Blinky was upon her, delighted in having a new friend to play with.

"NO! NOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Mayuri's Maze: Level 0 Safe Room  
Ichigo & Orihime POV**

Ichigo and Orihime sat down on the soft bed, glad that the nightmare was finally over. Ichigo looked down at the ring in her hands and turned it over, feeling nervous. "So…we're married?"

"I guess so…" Orihime said. For once, her wish to be with Ichigo had come true but not in the way she had wanted. "Um…what do you want to do?"

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo took the ring from Orihime and took hold of her hand. "I guess…we should say our vows? Since we're married and all." Seeing Orihime giggle made her smile.

"Orihime Inoue, do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husb…er…wife?" Ichigo asked, confused as to what this made her

"Teehee! I do. It doesn't matter if you're my husband or my wife, Ichigo. I'll always love you."

Smiling at Orihime's affection, Ichigo slipped the ring onto her finger. Orihime mirrored her movement and took her hand and ring. "Ichigo Kurosaki, do you take me to be your wife?"

"I do."

Orihime slipped the ring onto Ichigo's finger and wrapped her arms around her neck, their noses touching as they looked deep into each other's eyes. "Then you can kiss the bride."

The newlyweds rolled around on the bed as they kissed, their nude bodies pressing against each other. As they broke the kiss, Ichigo reached around Orihime and grabbed an item Nemu had given her. "Here, I want to at least feel somewhat like a boy again." Orihime smiled as Ichigo slipped on the strap-on Nemu had given her, spreading her legs wide in anticipation for her new wife.

As Ichigo got on top of her, she kissed Orihime one more time. "I love you, Orihime Kurosaki."

"I love you too, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Nemu, who'd been watching the loving scene on one of the monitors in the control room, turned off the monitor and let the newlyweds consummate their union in peace….

 _ **The Next Day  
**_ **Squad 13  
Ichigo & Orihime POV**

The two orangettes stood outside the door, back in their normal clothes, feeling a bizarre sense of déjà vu. Taking hold of Orihime's hand, the female Ichigo looked at her wife and smiled. "You ready?"

Nodding, Orihime smiled back. "With you, always."

The two opened up the doors and walked into the middle of a SWA meeting. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the two girls. For a moment, Ichigo had thought that Nemu had screwed her over and lied about the memory shift thing but the look on everyone's faces told him that they weren't shocked to see him as a her. Rukia, seeing the rings on their hands, smiled warmly at the two. "You know, you two newlyweds gave us quite a shock when you disappeared out of the blue, you know?"

Scratching her head, Ichigo chuckled at the girl. "Sorry. It was a bit…of a spur of the moment…."

Rangiku, however, was giddy. "OH MY GOODNESS!" she clapped eagerly. "We SO have to throw you a party now! But first, you need to tell us where've you been? Eloping doesn't exactly take as long as you guys took."

Both Orihime and Ichigo looked at each other and smiled.

"It's a secret."

The End


End file.
